


Bite Me

by GeminiGuardian98, HickoryDox



Series: Roleplays with Hickory and Gem [3]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: Blind!Red, M/M, RP, Red really likes getting bitten, Vampire!Sans, Werewolf!Red
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-02-01
Updated: 2019-02-01
Packaged: 2019-10-20 13:59:42
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 5
Words: 23,846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17623715
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GeminiGuardian98/pseuds/GeminiGuardian98, https://archiveofourown.org/users/HickoryDox/pseuds/HickoryDox
Summary: Red was just walking home one night when he found a guy in an alley that could use his help. He didn't quite foresee what kind of help that would be, but he's sure as shit not complaining.(Written in RP format)





	1. Chapter 1

It was late, the sun already down below the mountains in the distance. The last rays of its light were gradually fading, the first few stars just starting to twinkle in the sky. This was one of Red’s favorite times of the day. When it was the most calm. Just as the inhabitants of the day were bedding down. Just before the city’s nightlife became more active.

 

Not that he’d be able to appreciate things like stars and sunsets. Red’s world was black. Had been ever since he could remember. That didn’t stop him from enjoying the peace, though. Especially since the far less crowded sidewalks meant he could make it to the store and back without having to accidentally bump into anyone.

 

He was on the way home now, a grocery bag looped over one arm, hand in his pocket, and his cane tapping along the ground, gripped in his other hand. He knew this route, knew the store he’d just visited. He didn’t think he really needed the cane, but his brother always made sure he had it. Better safe than sorry and all that. Red never fought him too hard on it. Mostly because it never hurt to have a weapon on hand if something bad were to happen.

 

He was just a few blocks away from home when his sensitive hearing picked up an unusual sound. Sniffling. Crying? The definite sound of  _ someone _ being very upset. And it was coming from the direction of a nearby alley.

 

Crime in this area was rare, but Red couldn’t help the way his mind flew to the various possibilities of what could land someone in an alley as they cried. Had they been attacked? Mugged?... Raped?...

 

His brow creased in concern. He couldn’t just leave them there and not do anything.

 

His cane tapped lightly against the ground as he made his way over to the alley. He used it just enough to find the corner of the building so he could turn down the little alleyway towards whoever was crying.

 

“Hey uh… Hello? You ok?” He called out, head cocked just a little to the side in order to better hear whatever response he got.

 

\----

 

Sans wasn’t sure how he got himself into this mess. He was starving which made things very difficult for him. He was almost loopy with how hungry he was. 

 

He had actually had a very good day before this mess. He had been doing just fine for awhile now without his brother watching over him. But the person he had been following managed to catch on and thought the worst but instead of running they attacked him. 

 

Sans had already been low on magic due to his hunger and so hadn’t been able to defend himself at all. Once the person was done they had walked off leaving him hungry and hurt. It had been the last straw for him and he had began to sob, his chest heaving with every single breath. 

 

It hurt to cry but then again, with his mental state, everything hurt anyway. So he didn’t really notice as he sat there curled up against the wall in a random alley crying his eye sockets out. 

 

He heard someone call out and he didn’t care if it was a hunter. Let them get it over with. “G-go a-a-away” he stuttered out through his sobs. 

 

\----

 

Red winced at the sound of the voice. It was raw and broken. The air was tinged with the scent of magic, blood, and tears. He knew then that he was dealing with a monster. Had it been a hate crime? A case of monster racism?

 

It didn’t matter. The guy needed help, and damn if Red wasn’t going to give him that help.

 

He stepped forward, cane sweeping along the ground to be sure he didn’t step on something he shouldn’t or run into a trash can or something. He followed his nose to find the crying monster. 

 

“Hey, s’a’right, pal. I won’t hurtcha. Do ya need me ta call anyone fer ya? Family? Friend?... An ambulance? Just how bad’re ya hurt there, buddy?” He knelt down next to the monster, setting his cane on the ground. He contemplated reaching out towards him, but decided it would probably be better to keep his hands to himself.

 

\----

 

Sans frowned as he heard the other come closer. Why couldn’t they just leave him alone to wallow in his self pity? “I’m fine. Just leave me alone.” he replied turning away a little from the other.  

 

He raised his head a little from where he had hidden it in his crossed arms that rested on his knees.  He was surprised to see another monster a skeleton at that too. But he was more worried about why the other kept their sockets closed but he didn’t question it. 

 

Satisfied with his observation of the other he hid his face once more.  

 

\---

 

“Heh. Sure ya are. But I ain’t goin nowhere.” Throwing caution to the wind, he reached and laid a hand on the other monster’s shoulder. It was small, boney. Another skeleton? “C’mon. Lemme help ya.”

 

\----

 

“You can’t help me, so why waste your time?” Sans asked trying to keep the anger out of his voice although he’s sure he failed.  

 

He nudged the other’s hand off of his shoulder gently. He didn’t want to hurt someone even if he was angry.  

 

\----

 

Red set his shoulders stubbornly. He knew this type of person. He faced down with this type of person every time Edge got sick. This guy was just being pissy because the world apparently sucked. He was trying to push Red away so he could suffer through it on his own and feel bad for himself. Well fuck that!

 

“Who says I can’t help? And who’re you ta tell me what I should or shouldn’t do with my time?” He crossed his arms, not in the least put off by the other shrugging off his hand. “Fact is, yer sittin in an alley, hurt n’ cryin. Ya need help. Ya don’t get ta be picky bout who gives it to ya. So am I callin an ambulance or someone else ta come get’cha? Or ya can come back ta my place if ya just need ta chill fer a bit. What’s it gonna be?”

 

\----

 

Sans sighed as he listened to the other guy talk.  “Another fact is that you don’t even know me I could be a bad person for all you know” he stated leaning back against the stone wall not caring that he might be dirtying his clothes at this point. 

 

“I’m not hurt enough to need the hospital I just need some food” he admitted softly and to prove his point his stomach growled loudly. He groaned clutching at his middle as his vision swam he really was weak wasn’t he? And what’s worse the other monster was starting to look really tasty too. 

 

\----

 

Ignoring that first bit, Red’s brows shot up at the admission. He could have sworn, when he came over here, that he’d smelled blood. That’s why he’d assumed the guy was hurt in the first place. But then again, he was a monster. Blood was probably out of place. Maybe someone had punched a wall down here or something…

 

Regardless, he was given a problem and now he had the opportunity to fix it. So that was something. “That all? Well shit, ya shoulda just said.” He dug through his grocery bags. There were packages of raw meat, a bag of dog treats, some cheese… Not a lot of it seemed fit for immediate consumption by a regular old skeleton monster, but he supposed out of everything the cheese would probably work best.

 

He pulled out the package and offered it to the other monster. “Here. Ain’t a lot, but it’s somethin.”

 

\----

 

Sans snorted as he looked at the offering of cheese “uhh huh I’m not that good with cheese but thanks” he replied looking down. His vision swam again and he clutched his head hissing as it began to hurt he ended up trying to curl up again but toppled over to one side although it was more like he was learning on the other monster. 

 

“I’m sooo hungry” he whined sniffing the other monster he could feel his tongue form and the saliva begin to gather. 

 

\----

 

Red frowned. He didn’t think monsters could be lactose intolerant. “Ah… well I guess ya could- Nn!”

 

He jumped, not having expected the guy to just fall against him like that. He dropped the cheese, both hands going instead to the apparently unsteady skeleton leaning on him. He felt a weak crackle of magic in the air and wondered what it was. 

 

“H-how long’s it been since ya last ate? Maybe I really should take ya back home with me. I could cook ya somethin…” He was already moving his arms to hold the other skeleton a little better, preparing to help him stand up so they could get going. Things were obviously a little worse than he’d initially thought.

 

\----

 

Sans whined again not even listening to the other monster as he shuffled up a little against the monster learning his head into the other’s shoulder sniffing again at the other. He groaned licking slightly at the other’s shirt. He was so hungry. 

 

\----

 

Red just sort of ignored the strange nuzzling pressure against his shoulder. If the guy was really that hungry, then he was probably a little out of it and seeking comfort in some weird way. Red got his feet under him and stood up, the arms around the other monster dragging him up too. He spared a moment to grab for his cane on the way up, as well as his grocery bag.

 

“C’mon. Let’s get ya back ta my place and get ya fuckin fed.” It was more than he’d planned on doing, but he’d already resolved to help this monster. Besides, it wasn’t like it was a lot of trouble. Especially when this guy obviously needed it.

 

\----

 

Sans grunted as he was pulled up to his feet and it shifted his head just enough that his mouth was near the other’s neck. This close it was like he could see the flow of the others magic even though he knew that it was a ridiculous idea.  

 

He vaguely heard the other say something but he was too focused upon the others neck. With speed that would surprise him if he was actually lucid he grabbed the other holding him still. He growled as he licked the other’s neck groaning at the taste.  

 

\----

 

The guy grabbed him and Red had to suppress a snarl. He dropped both his cane and his bags as his hands flew to the other’s shoulders. Instinct told him to struggle, to get away, but he didn’t want to hurt the poor bastard. Then he felt what was unmistakably a tongue against his neck and he froze.

 

“O-oh..” He felt like a fuckin idiot. “Yer  _ hungry _ …” He supposed he could be forgiven at least a little bit for his stupidity. Vampires weren’t exactly common. The smell of blood should have tipped him off though, if not the state he’d found the guy in.

 

He took a shaking breath, then wrapped an arm around the other’s shoulders, his other hand moving up to cradle the back of his skull. He turned them a little so that he could lean back against the wall for some support then tilted his head slightly away, baring his neck a little more, despite the way his soul pounded in his chest.

 

“Go ahead then.” He’d always had an abnormally deep well of magic. He should be fine to offer up a little to a starving vampire.

 

\----

 

Sans whined when he registered that the other had bared his neck to him. “Thank you, and I’m sorry.” he said softly.  

 

He licked the other’s neck again before his canines enlarged and he bit down sharply into the other’s neck. He moaned at the taste of the other’s marrow suckling like a new born.  He wrapped his arms around the other to help steady him. 

 

He could feel the fog that once clouded his mind lifting slowly.  

 

\----

 

He jerked, a wince on his face as teeth sank into his neck, inhaling sharply at the pain. When he breathed out it came out as a whimper. His hands shook with the effort to keep from gripping too hard, from digging in his claws and shoving the other away from him. 

 

Then, gradually, the sharp pain faded to a dull tingle. Warmth spread from the small wound, filling his bones until everything felt hot. He panted a little and this time when he whimpered it came out a little different, less pained, more needy.

 

He hugged the vampire a little closer, the hand on his skull petting gently. He hadn’t exactly expected it to feel this way, but he couldn’t say he was complaining. It was actually taking a bit of willpower not to outright moan. His legs shook and the wall was probably the only thing keeping them from buckling.

 

\----

 

Sans ignored the sharp pain from the other’s claws he didn’t blame the other giving him some of the pain back.  Although he was surprised when he heard the other whimper but it didn’t sound like the other was pain. 

 

Either way he drank until his hunger was at least somewhat satisfied as he didn’t want to drain the other of everything that he was. It would go against everything that he stood for.  Slowly he pulled back licking the wound with a little bit of healing magic as he wasn’t cruel. 

 

“Thank you so much. I was really hungry and I’m sorry for hurting you” he whispered into the other’s shoulder.  

 

\---

 

Red wasn’t able to help whining a little as the heat began to fade. A small blush colored his face at the slip. He tried to control his breathing and stop the embarrassing way he was panting, then moved his hands away from the other skeleton, allowing the other to move away if he wanted to.

 

“N-no problem. Heh. Any time.” He let his head fall back against the wall and moved a hand to feel over the place where he’d been bitten. There was a pair of divots in the bone, barely noticeable unless one was looking for them.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled softly as he pulled away stepping back giving the other some space as he figured he had invaded it enough.  

 

He didn’t comment on the way the other said ‘any time’ considering he was sure the other didn’t mean it and besides what were the chances that he would meet the other again anyway.  

 

“umm...OH! I’m sorry about your shopping here let me get it” he exclaimed when he noticed the spilled shopping and the cane. He bent down and began to gather it up kind of glad there was nothing breakable in the bags. 

 

\----

 

Red took a moment to catch his breath when the other moved away from him, then put some effort into standing up straight again. Though he stayed leaning against the wall at least a little bit until he was sure he could support his own weight. He felt a little lightheaded, just the tiniest bit dizzy, but it wasn’t any worse than having a shot at Grillby’s or something.

 

He smiled softly as he accepted his things back from the vampire. “Thanks.” The guy seemed like a real sweetheart. It made him feel pretty good about helping him. “Hey, uh, what’s yer name? Figure after neckin with ya in an alley, I should probably know what it is.” He chuckled lightly, teasing.

 

\----

 

Sans sighed softly as the other took the shopping from him. He was really worried there for a second that he had drained the other too much and he would have to take him to a hospital.  

 

“My names Sans , Sans the skeleton what about you? Actually umm why are you out so late it's dangerous?” he questioned rubbing the back of his head although he snorted that the irony of the question that he asked. 

 

\----

 

“Heh. Call me Red. And I was just runnin t’the store. Lucky fer you I did, huh?” He responded, smirking. He looped the handles of his grocery bag over his wrist and shoved his hand in his pocket, holding his cane loosely in his other hand. 

 

“Should probably be gettin back, though. My bro throws a fit whenever m’late gettin home.” He shuffled his feet a little. He wasn’t eager to part ways just yet. Not without at least offering a way to get in contact again. But would it be weird to offer his address to a complete stranger?

 

\----

Sans nodded he couldn’t disagree that he had been really lucky that Red had been walking by. He was pretty sure that if Red hadn’t been then he probarbly would of been dust from starvation.  

 

When he heard that the other should be getting back home his soul felt like it was getting squeezed and his mind supplied the image of Red getting hurt because he had made him walk very late at night.  

 

“Umm if you’d like I could walk you back” he offered.  

 

\-----

 

Red felt a surge of defensiveness at the offer. Just because he couldn’t see, didn’t mean he couldn’t take care of himself! But  he couldn’t exactly outright reject him, given this was pretty much the perfect way to get what he wanted without coming off as some kind of weirdo.

 

So he forced himself to relax and shove down his initial reaction. “Sure. I don’t mind havin a bit of company while I walk.”

 

Like hell he’d let Sans try to lead him around, though, like some well meaning assholes tried to do. He turned towards the mouth of the alley, cane tapping along the ground a bit just to avoid stepping on anything. “I don’t live too far from here.”

 

\----

 

Sans sighed softly glad that his offer hadn’t been turned down.  “Umm great let’s go then” he said walking beside Red trying to not get in the way of the cane. 

 

“So, umm what do you want to talk about?” Sans asked looking away. He so wanted to ask why the other had his sockets closed but he didn’t want to be rude. 

 

\----

 

Red raised a brow, tilting his head slightly towards Sans. “How ‘bout what it was that landed ya in the alley in the first place. Now, correct me if’n I’m wrong, but ain’t vampires s’posed ta be strong enough ta feed themselves?”

 

It might have been a rude question, but Red was fucking concerned. It was one thing to happen upon a starving animal, or even a hobo down on his luck, but a fucking vampire? Vampires were supposed to be able to take care of themselves. Well enough that they’d managed to convince most people they didn’t exist anymore.

 

So why had Sans been so hungry?

 

\----

 

Sans gulped a little sweat dripping down the back of his skull but he guessed Red would ask why he was in the alley way but he was super nervous now. Red knew that he was a vampire?

 

“Uhh you know that I’m a uhh well you know?” he stumbled through the words.  

 

\---

 

Red smirked. “A giant mosquito?” He nodded. “Yep. Ya kinda gave yerself away when you uh, y’know, bit inta my neck n’ drank me down like a fuckin slurpie.”

 

\----

 

Sans whined at the description of what he was and honestly he couldn’t fault Red for it. He looked down and honestly he felt he was gonna cry again he hated what he was and there was nothing he could do about.  

 

“I’m really sorry again. I don’t want to and I never have. I hate this” he said annoyed with himself.  

 

\-----

 

Red’s smile fell away. “Woah, hey. Shit. M’sorry, I was just teasin. Ya don’t gotta go beatin yerself up over it. I don’t hold it against ya or nothin. S’just the way y’were born, right? Ya can’t help it.” Well shit. Now he felt bad.

 

\----

 

Sans nodded taking a deep breath and calming down a little when he let it out. “I know I’m sorry again it’s just I don’t like letting on that I’m a vampire its bad enough that my brother doesn’t know and he’s well a umm” he mumbled sticking his hands into his pockets. 

 

“Anyway umm so personal question and I hope you don’t think I’m rude for this but why are your eye sockets shut? Did you get hurt or something and can’t open them?” he asks.  

 

\-----

 

His brother didn’t know? Well, that just raised a whole host of other questions in Red’s mind. He knew that vampires weren’t made. They were born. So how did a family end up with one vampire child and one not?... Maybe sans was adopted?... He supposed that might explain why Sans didn’t know how to do the whole vampire thing very well.

 

He took the question about his eyes in stride. “Was born blind. But we’re gettin a little off subject here. Y’were tellin me bout yer trip into that alley. What happened?” He had a bit of an idea now, but he still wanted to hear what Sans had to say. Red was smart and he was pretty good at piecing things together, but there was always the chance he could be wrong. 

 

If there was a hunter going around or something… Then Red should probably know about it…

 

\----

 

Sans hummed at Red’s answer. He honestly had never met someone who was blind before but he guessed he now had met someone and honestly Red wasn’t that different from a normal monster.  

 

“I umm was attacked by my target” Sans muttered softly looking away. It was embarrassing to admit that he’s so pathetic at being a vampire.  

 

\----

 

Ok, so it looked like theory one was the winner there. Red winced sympathetically and leaned a little to the side to bump his shoulder against Sans’ gently. “Been rough, huh? Ain’t easy, sometimes, livin a life so different from everyone else’s.”

 

He came to a stop then and tapped his cane against the building they were standing next to. “This is my stop.” He turned to face Sans, a soft smile on his face. “If yer ever down on yer luck again and need a bite ta eat, hit me up, yeah? I’m in apartment seventeen. I’ll always be happy ta help. My magic runs pretty deep, so it ain’t no skin off my bones.”

 

\----

 

Sans nodded again and he smiled a little at the bump to his shoulder. “Yeah my brother umm doesn’t know I’m a vampire and it makes things hard cause he’s umm” Sans replied shrugging a little.  

 

Honestly he rather starve then let his brother know what he was.  

 

Sans was surprised that Red offered to let him feed off him?  “Why are you offering to help me? Doesn’t it hurt ?” he asked worried. 

 

\-----

 

Red blushed at the question and gave a nervous little smile. “Uh, heh. Well uh, it did at first, but after the initial bite… It uh… It didn’t feel too bad.” He shifted on his feet, angling his face away.

 

“But uh, even if it did hurt. I don’t think I’d mind too much. Yer a good guy, Sans. I think ya deserve ta catch a break.” He gave Sans a more genuine smile then. Sans really was a decent sort of guy. Even when he’d been starving in that alley, Sans hadn’t immediately jumped on him. Hell, the guy had been holding himself back all the way up until Red had given him the go ahead. And then afterwards he’d wanted to walk Red home like some kind of white collar prom date. He was sweet. Red didn’t want to think about him ending up hurt and crying again.

 

\----

Sans raised a brow at the way Red talked about the bite. Although he had to admit the way Red looked away was rather cute. 

 

“Umm well uhh thanks I guess” he said patting Red’s shoulder and turning around to leave. 

 

\---

 

Shit. He sounded weird just then, didn’t he. Things felt awkward now and-... And Sans was leaving. The blush on his face burned a little brighter. He’d never been bitten by a vampire before. He didn’t know if it was supposed to be weird to enjoy it. 

 

Fuck it. Oh well. Didn’t mean he’d be retracting his offer or anything. “Hey Sans!” He called after the retreating footsteps. “I mean it!  _ Any time _ !” Then he turned to go up the steps to his apartment building and slipped inside. He really hoped Sans did come back around some time. It would be a damn shame if he never got to feed the vamp again.

 

\----

 

Sans was walking down the street when he heard his name being called. Turning around slightly he watched Red repeat his offer and then head inside.  Admittedly it would be a shame if he never saw Red again but he wasn’t going to use the guy as a living blood bag. That was just wrong. 

 

Sighing he turned back around and carried on walking down the street until he got to his own apartment building. His place was a little more run down than Reds building but honestly it could be a lot worse. 

 

He headed inside and up to his apartment which he unlocked with his key. It was sparsely decorated although there was a couple of pictures of him and his brother when they were younger and before this mess had happened.  Locking the door again he went to his bedroom where he fell face first into his matress. 

 

He groaned as his magic rumbled at him he was hungry again but he ignored it and turned over going to sleep. 


	2. Chapter 2

When Red went inside that night, he’d run into his brother, who was on his way out to look for him, in the hallway. Of course, he’d been read the riot act about being out so late and not ‘returning home in a timely manner’ and such shit. But Red’s mind was elsewhere.

 

Had Sans made it home ok? Would he come back? 

 

Over the next few days, the thought was always at the back of his mind. Was it strange to worry like this over someone he’d only just met? He couldn’t even focus on the latest book he was writing. With a long sigh, he decided to get himself some fresh air. Maybe that would help.

 

It was later in the day, but not so late that everyone had gone home yet. There were still people milling about the park, traveling down the sidewalk, and the like. Sometimes, Red liked to go to the park and just listen to the people around the place. He liked the smells too. Lots of flowers and the occasional food stand.

 

Today he caught the smell of hotdogs. And…. Blood? His nose wrinkled and he focussed in on it. It was familiar. Magic and blood. He cocked his head to listen in that direction and just caught the low timbre of a voice he’d been wanting to hear those past few days.

 

Cane lazily sweeping the ground, he made his way towards the hot dog stand.

 

“Hey, Pal. Long time no  _ see _ .” he smirked lightly.

 

\----

Sans groaned as he laid his head down on the countertop he was in that stage again where he was really hungry that it was painful but not enough yet to affect his mind. His magic though was already shot. 

 

He really wished he wasn’t a vampire because it sucked as far as he was concerned.  Hearing a familiar sound he sat up looking around and he spotted Red coming his way. He grew nervous as the other approached and couldn’t help jumping a little when the other spoke. 

 

Dammit he really was jumpy and he doubted that it was because of the hunger. He could still see the marks on Red’s neck thanks to his good eye sight. 

 

“Uhh yeah its umm good to see you too Red.” he replied nervously before coughing trying to hide it “so how have you been?” he asks.  

 

\----

 

He had to give the guy props. Most people freaked out a bit when he just walked up and identified them without that person having said anything first. But then again, with that strain to his voice, Red had to wonder if maybe Sans was just distracted by something.

 

Red frowned a little. “Who cares how I been. I’m more interested in you. Ya don’t sound too good, buddy. You uh, ya doin ok there?”

 

\----

 

Sans blinked surprised by the frown now decorating Red’s face. “Huh? I’m fine” he replied smiling trying to not let on that he was hungry again.  

 

\----

 

Red thought about that for a moment, let the tone of voice filter as he tried to decide whether or not Sans was full of shit. “Ya sure? Ya been eatin ok?”

 

He sort of hoped that he was wrong. He’d hoped that sans would come back to him and take him up on his offer if he’d needed to. It really wasn’t that much of an inconvenience for Red. That small bit of dizziness he’d had after last time had faded before he even got home.

 

And he sort of, kind of, really wanted Sans to bite him again… It had felt good, dammit.

 

\----

 

“Yes I’ve been eating just fine. Anyway what are you doing out here?” Sans asked softly smiling.  

 

It was rather interesting that Red was out here to be honest as it was rather busy at least from his point of view. 

 

“But uhh did you want a hotdog?” he asks.  

 

\----

 

Red tilted his head to the other side, listening intently, but it seemed either Sans was telling the truth, or he was a really good liar. Either way, Red decided he’d drop it. For now at least.

 

He grinned, walking close enough to find the edge of the stand and lean on it. “What’re most people doin out here, ya think? N’I’m afraid I fergot my wallet at home.”

 

\----

Sans shrugged “ahh don’t matter and I’m no mind reader Red so no I don’t really know why most people are out here.” he said softly. 

 

Sans groaned softly as he stretched leaning his head on his arms again sighing gently he was hungry and tired. He really hated being a vampire and the sun for making him so tired. But at least he didn’t burn in it like in those human movies.  

 

\----

 

Red whined playfully. “Aww, but what if it matters ta me? Now that’m here I kinda want one a’ yer dogs. Ya gonna just lemme go hungry?” His grin stretched a little wider.

 

“How bout a trade then? You feed me and…” his voice pitched a little lower, “I feed you. Or are ya gonna pass on a free meal when it literally walks up n’ offers itself to ya?” Ok, so maybe he was pushing it a little.

 

\----

 

Sans choked on the air he breathed in jerking his head up to stare at Red in a mixture of shock and horror. Although it was mostly horror.  

 

“Uhhh umm” he stuttered his way through a not quite response. “How?”

 

\---

 

Well, that wasn’t a no? Though he was a little confused at the question. “Well uh… Kinda figured we’d just find an alley or a copse of trees’r somethin? There’s a willow round here somewhere ain’t there? Never really had ta figure out the logistics ‘a this sorta thing.” He chuckled a little nervously.

 

\----

 

“You’re serious you want me to feed from you again?” Sans whispered learning a little closer to Red so he could hear him a bit better. 

 

Why would Red want him to bite him again? He honestly didn’t want to hurt anyone and least of all Red considering he practically he saved his life. 

 

\---

 

His smile softened at that uncertainty, the hint of worry in Sans’ tone. “Heh. Yeah, m’serious. I  _ want _ ya ta feed from me again.” His magic was actually starting to heat up at just the thought of it, curling excitedly in his soul. It caused a faint blush to bloom across his face.

 

\----

 

Sans blushed softly looking away for a moment as he took a second to think and to breath.  Red wanted him to bite? And he wasn’t scared about it either? 

 

“Umm maybe not now” he stated softly fiddling with his sleeve.

 

\----

 

He was completely unable to help how he slumped in disappointment. “Oh, uh… Right. Yer on the clock or some shit, yeah? So uh… You goin on break any time soon? O-or it’s late, right? You closin up any time in the near future?” His brother would kill him if he came home after dark again.

 

\----

 

Sans watched as Red slumped in disappointment. “Why do you want to help me so bad? I’m fine. Not even hungry” he asked worried that he may not like the answer.  Was Red one of those people who wanted to help someone before they dusted?

 

“But I umm finish work soon in like…” he paused to check his phone “...an hour” he answered.  

 

\----

 

Red’s face warmed even more and he started to fidget. He moved a bit away from the cart and shoved his hands into his pockets. “Sorry, I-... I-it’s probably weird, huh. It just-... When ya bite me it..” He angled his face away, trying to hide his brightly colored face, a hand coming up to rub absently at the little pock marks that had been left last time. “It feels good…”

 

Shit. He sounded like some kind of creep. They’d only just met for crying out loud! “Sorry. Sorry I’m bein a fuckin weirdo. Ya don’t gotta. I uh… I should just go. I didn’t mean ta bother ya.”

 

He fumbled for his cane and quickly turned to walk away. He’d just made a complete fool of himself. He figured it would be better to just cut and run now.

 

\----

 

Sans watched as Red stumbled his way through and explanation and Sans could feel his cheeks colour with his magic. He noticed how Red rubbed at the marks he had left behind last time and tried not to think of the implication of what Red was implying.  

 

“Hold on wait!” he exclaimed getting up and rushing around the cart and placing a hand on Reds shoulder.  

 

“You’re not weird. I am.  I just don’t like biting people even though i need too to live” Sans explained quickly his cheeks turning brighter.  

 

\----

 

Red paused when Sans called out to him and was a little startled when the guy actually came around the stand to put a hand on his shoulder. He turned to face Sans a little more and ducked his head. “You ain’t weird neither. Yer just decent.”

 

He felt awkward. It still felt like he was the weirdo here. It helped that sans apparently didn’t think so, though. Still, he shouldn’t have pushed so much. Just because he was apparently a kinky fucker who like being bitten by strange vampires he’d only just met, didn’t mean he needed to make Sans do something he wasn’t uncomfortable with.

 

“Sorry. I shouldn’ta been so forward. Ya seem like a real nice guy. I don’t wanna make ya do shit ya don’t like doin unless ya have ta n’ all that…” He tried to smile apologetically, but it felt like it came off as more of a grimace.

 

\----

“If I’m decent then so are you even if I don’t know you that well” Sans said chuckling with a smile on his face even though he knew that Red couldn’t see it.  

 

“Look you told me straight up that you wanted to help me and nothing more and your not even forcing me. To be honest that’s tons better than what most people would do. Human or monster” Sans stated as he patted Red’s shoulder. 

 

“But I just don’t like doing it and I’m fine for food okay? Stop worrying about me when you should worry after yourself” Sans finished.  

 

\----

 

“I wasn’t the one who was starvin a few days ago.” He grumbled, face warm under the praise. He couldn’t really argue much, though. As far as he could tell, Sans was fine. Red was just pushing for his own enjoyment. Which wasn’t right of him. He really did feel like he should just go.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed not commenting as the fact was true.  He turned around to head back to his cart so that he could get Red that hot dog. When he suddenly got dizzy groaning he raised a hand to his head but that was enough to topple him over. 

 

He fell to the ground on his side clutching his stomach “ I don’t wanna do it no please I don’t wanna it hurts” he pleaded with himself. 

 

\---

 

Red’s brows shot up when he heard Sans fall and start muttering to himself. He hadn’t been expecting that at all!

 

“Sans?! Are ya a’right?” Stupid question. Sans was obviously not alright! Just how good of an actor was he, that Red hadn’t been able to pick up on this at all?! That Sans had been half a step from collapsing the whole time Red had been talking to him?!

 

He knelt next to the fallen monster, reaching out to rub gently at his shoulder for a moment. “Yer a grade A fuckin liar, ain’cha. Fuckin hell. Do ya really hate feedin that much? Shit Sans… Yer gonna kill yerself…” 

 

He’d actually been about to walk away! What could have happened if he had?! How had Sans lasted this long when he was this freaking bad at taking care of himself?

 

\----

 

Sans groaned as he heard Red lecturing him “I’m fine” he mumbled curling a little tighter as an even worse wave of dizziness went through.  He whimpered it hurt so much. 

 

He rolled a little to get away from Red but with his body and magic rebelling against him it didn’t exactly do much other than to moving him a tiny bit. 

 

\-----

 

“Yeah. I don’t fuckin think so. In fact, I’m pretty convinced yer fuckin dyin.” They were actually probably pretty lucky that they weren’t drawing much attention. He could still hear a few people in the park, but they were a pretty good distance away.

 

He reached for Sans again and started trying to help him up. “Don’t care how much ya hate doin it no more. Better ta deal with a little unpleasantness than fucking die.”

 

He tried to ignore how much it stung that Red had been right here, had offered himself up, and Sans had prefered the possibility of death over taking him up on his offer. Sans had obviously bitten people before. He’d managed to survive for this long. But apparently Red hadn’t been appealing enough to accept the easy meal. What was Red supposed to think about that?

 

\----

 

Sans whined as he was made to get to his feet when all he wanted was to stay on the ground. But he got to his feet like Red wanted although he was leaning on the other because he was so weak.  

 

“I rather die than hurt others” he whimpered softly.  

 

\----

 

Red scoffed as he propped Sans up, then started hobbling the two of them in the direction of that willow tree he’d mentioned earlier. No one would see anything under the cover of it’s drooping branches.

 

“And here I’ve been tellin ya it don’t fuckin hurt. But whatever, yeah? I don’t give a shit if ya believe me or not. I ain’t lettin ya die of stupidity.” He couldn’t help being a little ticked off. Sans’ excuse was weak at best. It made Red feel like he’d been insulted in some way.

 

\----

 

Sans whined but didn’t say anything concentrating more on not being dead weight for Red. His whole body was beginning to hurt which hadn’t happened before when he was this hungry or was it because he ate but didn’t finish his meal? 

 

Either way at this point Sans didn’t care he just wanted it to stop already.  

 

\----

 

Red lugged Sans towards the willow, keeping the other propped up against his side and slowing a bit whenever Sans seemed to stumble or falter. It wasn’t long before he felt the wispy branches and leaves against his face. He pushed through them and made his way to the trunk of the tree where he sat down and pulled Sans into his lap. He placed a hand on the back of Sans’ skull and pulled his face close to his neck.

 

“Now eat, ya dumb shit. And don’t ya dare worry bout hurtin me or takin too much or what fuckin ever. I told ya b’fore, I got more’n enough ta give.” His words were a bit harsh, but his tone was softer. He just wanted sans to be ok now. Though he’d be lying if he tried to tell anyone he wasn’t the least bit excited over having the vampire’s teeth at his neck again.

 

\----

 

Sans tried to be of help in moving the willow branches out the way but he’s pretty sure he didn’t do anything to help.  He sort of fell limp against Red when he was made to sit down on Red’s lap. 

 

He tried to resist when Red pushed his head towards his neck.  “Noo” he whined trying to turn his head away. 

 

\-----

 

Red growled. “C’mon! What the hell! Is it… Is it me? Do I taste bad or somethin? Why the hell’re ya fightin so hard? I a’ready told’ja it don’t hurt so…” His hands were shaking. It hurt. It shouldn’t hurt, but it did. It shouldn’t matter at all, but somehow it did. What was so fucking repugnant about him that Sans would rather die than take what he needed from him to fucking live?

 

\----

 

“It's not you” Sans breathed raising his head weakly “I just don’t wanna drain you” Sans whispered his head falling back onto Red’s shoulder.  “I don’t want someone else to die because of me and this stupid hunger” 

 

\----

 

Red seethed. “I just fuckin said that ain’t a problem. What do I gotta do, huh?! What’cha took last time didn’t even bother me fer more than a few minutes! Just bite me and get it over with!” at this point he was beginning to think he’d be too pissed off to even enjoy it. He was starting to regret even meeting this frustrating asshole.

 

\----

 

Sans closed his eye sockets groaning as he moved so his mouth was close to Red’s neck.  He sighed softly before biting down without warning and began to suckle. He whimpered as the warm marrow coated his tongue the taste was so good after so long of not eating.  

 

The previous time he bit Red had nothing on just taking his time. If he was honest he felt like a newborn baby bones.  He curled up a little on Red’s lap one hand clutching Red’s shirt while the other wrapped around behind Red. 

 

\----

 

When Sans really did bite him, he actually hadn’t been expecting it. He winced and gasped, tensing for just a moment before he made himself relax. He breathed out a long sigh. 

 

“Fuckin finally…” He melted back against the tree, arms holding Sans gently closer. The warmth moving through him came slower this time. As if Sans had been rushing last time and this time he was in no hurry.

 

\----

 

Sans felt Red relax against him and it proved that Red really didn’t mind being bitten although he moved a hand so that it rested over where Red’s soul was. He could feel it beating under his hand and it reassured him even as he continued to drink slowly. 

 

Although as he drank he still hated himself a little. 

 

\----

 

That heat was pouring through him, making him feel a little light headed but also fucking euphoric. His breathing was starting to quicken, as it had last time, but Red tried to calm himself down. 

 

He was just feeding Sans. He didn’t want to make this weird. The longer it went on, though, the harder it was not to pant. The harder it was not to make some sort of embarrassing noise. More than once he caught himself just about squirming under Sans, trying to press closer. And each time he made himself stop.

 

But stars it felt so good… His magic was surging, stirred up and running wild. It was taking all of his willpower to keep it from forming something between his legs, and that was just embarrassing enough for him to manage some control over himself.

 

\----

 

Sans felt Red squirming under him and trying to get closer but he mistook it for Red being in pain and he let go pulling back to stare at Red. 

 

“Oh stars Red was it too much? Did I hurt you? Are you in pain?” he fired off placing his hands on Reds cheeks trying to get him to focus. Although Sans couldn’t help licking his mouth to get the lingering marrow off. 

 

\----

 

Sans pulled away and Red whimpered pathetically, clinging a little tighter before he forced his hands to let go. No being creepy, dammit!

 

“Huh? No! N-no I’m-...” He was a panting needy mess and he wanted Sans to keep going. He couldn’t just come out and say that though! He put his hands on Sans’ wrists and pulled them back down from his face. “I  _ promise _ ya it don’t hurt.” He breathed, voice a little lower than he’d intended. He really just wanted to get that fact cemented into Sans’ head.

 

\----

 

Sans watched Red for a moment frowning at him as he took in Red’s appearance.  Panting breath , rumpled clothing (although that may just be from him) and red faced... It was like Red enjoyed this. 

 

As soon as Sans thought it his eyes widened in realisation “oh stars you like it” he breathed the revelation was shocking if he was honest. 

 

\-----

 

Red’s face caught fire, his breath catching in his throat. He immediately brought both of his arms up to hide his face behind the big sleeves. “Shit! S-sorry! I-I swear I just wanted ya ta eat! I-I ain’t tryin ta make it weird or nothin! It’s just really fuckin hot’n I can’t help it! Jeez, m’so damn sorry…”

 

\----

 

Sans held his hands up and away as Red began to stutter apologies at him. Swallowing the lump in his throat he rubbed a hand behind his head as he glanced away.  

 

“Its okay, I guess. At least your not in pain” he muttered softly blushing.  

 

Stars he had no idea how to respond to a situation like this but his stomach saw fit to rumble again at him.  He whined softly as he looked at Red he was still hungry. “C-can I k-keep going?” he asks softly. 

 

\-----

 

“You-.. Y-ya still-... Uh, yeah! Sure! Uh…” He lowered his arms, not really sure what else to do. He’d half expected Sans to be disgusted with him and walk away. Sans was still hungry though. Red had heard that rumble. “I’ll uh… I’ll try ta hold still better.” He turned his head away, baring his still bleeding neck.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed gently as he leaned in again licking away the spilled blood from the wound not letting any of it get on Red’s clothes.  He purred gently as he nuzzled closer before latching on again suckling gently. 

 

Sans shifted himself so that he straddled Red’s lap moving his hands to grab Red’s own and encourage him to wrap them around his waist. Only then did he pull back a little to mutter against Red’s neck.  

 

“Y-y-you don’t h-have t-to” 

 

\-----

 

When Sans moved closer this time, it felt a little different. That purr made him shiver. The gentle way Sans licked and sucked at his neck had him biting down to suppress a gasp. Then sans moved to straddle him, pressing so close to him, even going as far as wrapping Red’s own arms around him. Just what was-...

 

Those words made his breath shudder in his chest, a high whimper prying it’s way from his throat. He clutched at the material of Sans’ coat with both hands.

 

“Y-you-... Wh-what do ya-...” Just what did sans mean by that? Did he mean what Red thought he did? Red couldn’t have actually gotten that lucky, right?

 

\----

 

Sans breathed slowly against Red’s neck before licking at the wound again purring at the taste and the way Red shivered against him. He hadn’t felt this good when he was feeding before. It was intoxicating.  

 

He cooed a little rubbing Red’s arms as he trailed his hands up them until his hands were pressed against Red’s chest.  

 

“What do you think I mean Red?” he whispers against Red’s neck sucking at the wound a little.  

 

\----

 

Red shivered again, the heat in his bones, brought on by whatever it was Sans did when he fed on him, just stoked enough to keep him warm. It was maddening. And adding to that the way Sans moved his hands over him… Fuck… He wasn’t even touching anything sensitive! It was just his damn arms!

 

“I-... I-i don’t-... ah!” He gasped as Sans moving to suck at his neck again and the next sound that came out of him was a very distinctly canine whine.

 

A hand flew to clamp over his teeth. Shit. He really was losing control of himself.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled at little as he kept feeding just rubbing little circles into Red’s chest now and then but didn’t do any more than that leaving the decision up to Red. 

 

He must admit he was feeling a little hot himself but he was getting full now and he never before had so much energy.  ‘Is this what it's like to have a full belly for once?’ he wondered to himself. 

 

\----

 

When that noise he’d made passed without comment, he felt ok to move his hand away from his mouth. It felt like he just couldn’t get enough air. Everything was so hot. Sans was so close. Red was panting, his tongue lolling a little. If this went on for much longer…

 

\----

 

Sans groaned as finally he was full. Pulling away he licked at the wound using healing magic to seal it shut and to clean away any leftover marrow.  He sighed once done just resting against Red with his eye sockets shut. 

 

“Thank you” he whispered softly surprising himself when he raised his head and pressed a small kiss to Red’s cheek.  

 

\----

 

Sans pulled away and Red whined again. The whine cut off midway when he realised what he was doing, though. With the heat starting to fade, he tried to gather his scattered wits. Now that he was able to think about it, he was actually feeling a little lightheaded. Sans had taken more this time. A lot more. Still not too much, but it really drove home how very little he’d taken last time. 

 

“All… A-all full?...” He asked, leaning forward a little to let his face rest against Sans’ shoulder.

 

Then he felt a little bump to the side of his face and it took him an embarrassingly long moment to realise Sans had just kissed his cheek. His face flushed a soft pink at the action, his soul fluttering wildly in his chest. If he’d had a tail right then, it would probably be wagging like crazy.

 

\----

Sans nodded as he held Red close letting himself be the support this time round while Red rested for a moment.  “Y-yeah all full” he whispered softly. 

He smiled chuckling as he saw the pink glow out of the corner of his socket but he didn’t comment about it.  

 

“How are you feeling?” he asks softly.  

 

\----

 

“I-I uh.. I’m good. Yep.” He was fighting to get his magic calmed down so he wouldn’t pop a god damn boner while Sans was still sitting in his lap. Which was a far more pressing issue than the slight dizziness he was feeling from giving up so much blood at once.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed gently as he continued to hold Red just listening to the silence that was around them at the moment and it was honestly quite peaceful.  

 

“It’s really nice out here. How did you find such a place?” he asks softly he shifted a little so that he was more comfortable on Red’s lap.  

 

\-----

 

His breath hitched when Sans shifted in his lap. He didn’t let his breath out until he’d calmed down again. “Heh. You’d be amazed the kinda shit ya can find when ya can’t see.” He chuckled lightly. 

 

And since Sans didn’t seem eager to push him away yet, he decided it would be ok to just… Enjoy this a little longer. He nuzzled a bit against Sans’ shoulder and sighed. He was starting to feel a bit drowsy. A nap felt like a lovely idea.

 

\----

 

“I bet you know all sorts of secrets since you can’t see” Sans chuckled smiling as he heard Red breath out against him.  

 

He smiled nuzzling back when Red nuzzled him. He held him close as Red leaned a little more weight onto him. “Sleep Red I’ll protect you for a few hours” he whispered softly.  

 

\----

 

In that moment it didn’t occur to him that it might not be a good idea to trust a complete stranger like this. It didn’t enter his head that it would probably be dark soon and his brother was definitely going to freak out about him being late getting home again.

 

He just knew he was comfortable and happy and sleepy. So he nuzzled further against Sans’ shoulder, a soft, barely there purr starting up in his chest as he drifted off, arms still around the vampire in his lap.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled gently as he held Red close as the other fell asleep against him and the irony wasn’t lost on him that Red trusted a vampire to keep him safe while he slept. 

 

He heard the purr and it brought an even bigger smile to his face as he nuzzled Red purring himself as he closed his eye sockets too but didn’t fall asleep but rather he casted out his senses so that it a sense he could rest too but would be alerted as soon as someone came too close. 


	3. Chapter 3

It was perhaps an hour or two later when Red was jolted awake by a familiar ring tone from his pocket. There was a jarring moment where he didn’t know where the fuck he was, but then the familiar scent of blood and magic hit his nose. Sans was still in his lap, a reassuring weight against his front.

 

Then the ringtone fully registered and he swore, hand scrambling for his pocket. How long had he been asleep?

 

He pulled out his phone and hit the answer button, before holding it to the side of his head, a nervous smile on his face as his other arm hugged Sans a little more tightly, mostly for comfort.

 

“Uh, h-hey bro. Sup?”

 

“Don’t you ‘Sup’ me, brother! Do you have any idea what time it is?!” Edge screeched. Red held the phone a little further away from his sensitive ears.

 

“Uh… I’m gonna guess ‘no’ ain’t a good answer here…”

 

“What?! What happened? Have you been  _ sleeping _ ?! Red, you know how I feel about you sleeping outside! If you were tired then you should have come home immediately! Where are you? I will come and get you at once!”

 

Red sighed. He didn’t like worrying his brother like this. He really didn’t think it was warranted. Red could take care of himself just fine after all! Just because he’d fucked up a few times when he was younger didn’t mean he couldn’t handle himself now.

 

“Boss, calm yer shit. M’fine, ok? I-”

 

“You are most certainly NOT fine! You are outside after dark! Do you have any idea what kind of miscreants roam around after dark?! Because I do! I cannot abide you being out there alone!”

 

“S’ok, Boss. i ain’t alone, a’right? So-”

 

“You aren’t?! Who is with you?! Do I know them?! You know how I feel about strangers, Red!!”

 

Red groaned. “Ok. I ain’t dealin with this right now. I’ll see ya when I get home, bro.”

 

“RED!! Don’t you dare hang up that-” Beep.

 

Red sighed one more time before pocketing his phone. He rubbed a hand over his face. “Sorry bout that.” He loved his brother, and Edge did mean well, but the guy worried too damn much.

 

\----

 

Sans was jolted out of his trance by the first ring but he stayed silent as Red answered his phone. He couldn’t help but feel slightly annoyed by the voice on the other end but he also was extremely nervous about it too.  

 

He smiled softly at Red nodding “its okay. I can’t say I understand too much but I know what it's like to have someone worry about you” he said.  Although when Sans said it he couldn’t help his smile going a little sad because he really did remember what it was like to have someone worry about you so much that they became protective of you. 

 

It was at times like this that he really did miss his brother but he left for a reason and damnit he was gonna keep his promise to himself even if it killed him.  

 

\----

 

That sad little lilt to Sans’ voice made Red’s soul cry out for him. The poor guy. He’d mentioned his brother a few times now. Red’s own brother was a pain in the ass, but he couldn’t imagine trying to hide such a huge part of himself from him. That would be hard. Red could only imagine they didn’t live together. At least not anymore.

 

He decided he really shouldn’t pry into Sans’ life, though, seeing as how they really didn’t know eachother very well yet. Or, well,  _ at all _ … So he didn’t comment.

 

“Yeah, ‘worried’ is probably an understatement. Dick doesn’t think I can stand on my own two feet most the time. Heh.” He tried to smile it off, but it really was irritating. Just because he was blind, didn’t mean he was incapable of doing things on his own! He was an adult, dammit! The older brother, in fact! It should be his job to worry! Not Edge’s!

 

“So, what time is it anyway? Didn’t ya still have some time ta work? Sorry fer keepin ya away so long.” His smile smoothed into something a little more apologetic. 

 

And it was then that he noticed Sans was still in his lap. He felt his face warm up quickly. But he decided not to comment on that either.

 

\----

Sans hummed softly as he listened nodding a little in understanding when he heard the comment about the others brother. But he was quite comfy where he was so he didn’t really move.  

 

“Umm its…” Sans paused getting his phone out and checking the time “it's about 8pm so I finished a while ago but I won’t get into trouble I could just say it was a slow day” he finished.  

 

\----

 

So yeah. Well past dark, but not an unreasonable time to be out. He decided Edge could just fuck off for a bit. Red wasn’t going anywhere so long as Sans was still good with sitting in his lap. Which he seemed to be, given that the little vamp still hadn’t made any indication that he wanted to get up.

 

“Good. I’d hate ta get’cha  _ chewed _ out fer missin work. That’d really  _ bite _ .” He smirked a little, wondering if Sans would pick up on his word play. It tended to go over a lot of people’s heads.

 

\----

 

Sans heard the emphasis on the words when Red spoke and despite the implication of them he couldn’t help but chuckle at the choice of words.  

 

“ Man it would really  _ suck _ if I did” Sans replied smiling brightly at the word play he hadn’t done it in quite sometime now and honestly he missed it but he feared he was a little rusty.  Humming he looked around and saw that it was really quiet now in the park. 

 

“I should let you go back now before your brother calls the police” he states getting up and off of Red and he shivered as the cold air vanished any warmth that was still there.  He already wanted to be cuddled against Red again. 

 

\----

 

Red couldn’t help but laugh when Sans not only caught his jokes, but also tossed one back. It was official. Sans was cool and Red liked him. It was impossible not to like someone who had a taste for bad jokes.

 

Red sobered a bit at Sans’ next words. “Ah shit. He probably would too.” He sighed. “Guess I should get back then.”

 

The moment Sans stood from his lap Red missed his warmth. The night had gotten chilly and Sans had been warding a lot of that chill off. A little ironic considering most vampires tended to be cold. As far as Red knew anyway… He hadn’t exactly met a lot of vampires.

 

Red stood, unfolding his cane and brushing a few leaves from his pants. “So… We should do this again sometime.” And then he paused, blushing brightly when he realised how that could be taken. “Uh, well I mean… Since ya gotta eat n’ all and i’m kinda easy so…” He blushed brighter. “I mean!! Ya don’t gotta catch me ‘r fight me ‘r nothin so-...” His shoulders slumped and his sighed, moving a hand to cover his glowing face. “I ain’t makin this any better…”

 

\----

 

Sans watched Red get up just in case he had trouble but didn’t interfere even though he wanted too. He blushed as Red stumbled through his words but Sans understood in some ways. Red wanted to see him again. 

 

“Well umm you know where I work now although I could just give you my number and we could go catch a  _ bite _ ” he joked a little at the end having seen Red laugh at his joke from earlier.  

 

He also couldn’t help but find Red adorable when he covered his blushing face.  

 

\----

 

Red relaxed a bit, letting his hand fall away from his face and smiling shyly. “Heh. I think I’d like that. Both a’ those things.”

 

He dug into his pocket and pulled out his phone, offering it to Sans. “Go ahead n input yer number. I’ll text ya later or somethin and we can set up a time ta hang out.”

 

\----

 

Sans grinned brightly as he took the phone and quickly put his number in.  Once done he handed it back to Red patting his hand gently before removing himself from Red’s space.  

 

“There all done now I should walk you back while you tell your brother not to call the cops or anyone else” Sans started shivering slightly at the thought of this brother of Red’s calling someone else that could possibly do a lot more damage than the cops could.  

 

\----

 

Red accepted his phone back then went ahead and started walking in the direction of home, figuring Sans would follow along, same as before. “Heh. Pretty paranoid bout them coppers, huh? You wanted or somethin?”

 

He didn’t immediately start texting his brother. He didn’t actually think Edge would call the cops. Not unless he didn’t show up at home sometimes soon anyway. 

 

\----

 

Sans followed behind Red sticking his hands in his pockets but he shook his head in answer “nah it's not the cops I’m worried about, but I’m not wanted or anything. I’ve stayed in the shadows mostly” he replied.  

 

Sans didn’t really want to reveal that there was something other than cops to be worried about when your a monster and a mythical creature. Red seemed like he had been kept pretty safe and obviously off radar so he really didn’t want to worry the other.  

 

\----

 

Red tilted his head, smile perhaps a little mean given the topic. “What, ya think the boss’d call a hunter on ya or somethin?” He couldn’t help the chuckle that laced his words. The thought was just so ridiculous! No one hated hunters more than Edge. Possibly because it was a constant fear of his that a hunter would come after Red. Despite any reassurances Red tried to give his brother that he could take care of himself thank you very much.

 

“Heh. He don’t even know yer a vamp yet. An’ even if he did, he wouldn’t send no fuckin hunter fer ya.” No, he’d be much more likely to come out here himself… Probably best if he didn’t let his brother know Sans was a vampire…

 

\----

 

Sans froze at the mention that Red’s brother would send a hunter after him “hehe so you do know about them then? I’m not scared of all hunters just one” he replied smiling softly.  

 

“So yeah I don’t have a problem with most hunters. Had a close call a few times since I’ve been like this. But that was mostly because I was out of my mind with hunger” he admitted softly. 

 

\----

 

His smile fade, making room once more for concern. “Have uh… Have ya had any close calls in  _ this _ area?” It had been a long time since Red had last dealt with a hunter. Probably due to the fact that it was much easier to hide what he was. Sans had to eat… All it took was for him to be caught in the act. 

 

If there was a hunter in the area, Red wanted to know about it.

 

\----

 

Sans shook his head “no not that I’ve seen “ he replied with a sigh. He was really relieved because of that. 

 

The last hunter he had encountered had nearly killed him because apparently he had attacked a relative of that hunter much to his grief.  

 

\----

 

Red immediately relaxed, the bit of gathering tension in his frame melting away. “Ya got nothin ta worry bout then. So relax, yeah?” He slowed a few steps to be level with Sans then gave him a little bump with his shoulder.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled a little at Red although he was surprised at the friendly bump. “Ya know I’m surprised you know about hunters and mythical creatures. Cause you don’t seem like a mythical creature?” Sans asks curious. 

 

\----

 

Red shrugged, sweating a little now and smiling nervously. “Heh. You’d be surprised some ‘a the things I know.”

 

He didn’t make a habit of telling people what he was. Most people didn’t exactly respond well when you told them you went rabid once a month and howled at the moon sometimes. Of course, Sans wasn’t exactly ‘most people’, but habit was habit.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed satisfied but his curiosity wasn’t but he decided to not press for any more for now.  

 

“So tell me about your brother. All I know is that he doesn’t like hunters and that he’s overprotective” Sans asked grinning.  

 

\----

 

Now this was a subject Red could really get into. As annoying as his brother could be, Red adored him. “Oh the Boss is fuckin cool. He’s a cop hisself, ya know? Workin towards the position a’ police cheif. I’m bettin he’ll get it too. So long’s his partner don’t beat ‘im out fer it. Old cheif is retirin soon. Precinct’d be fuckin dumb not ta give ‘im the position, though. Everyone knows he’s more level headed than ‘Dyne’s ever been. He’d make a good cheif”

 

Now that Red thought about it, that job probably had something to do with why Edge was so protective. Probably hard not to be when the guy saw the worst parts of the city damn near every day. Not that Red would tolerate that overprotectiveness any more because of that or anything, but still… Maybe he should cut his brother a little more slack.

 

\----

 

Sans listened with a smile and honestly it reminded him of himself quite a number of years ago but that was history.  It sounded like Red really did adore his brother and it was sweet to see. 

 

“Hehe he sounds very edgy” he chuckled good naturally. 

 

\-----

 

Red nearly choked on a laugh. “Pff-hahahah! Fuck! Don’t let  _ him _ hear ya say that! Shit. Heh heh! His name’s Edge. If ‘e heard ya make a pun outta his name he’d fuckin sock ya.”

 

And he knew this because he’d done it once. It had been well worth it.

 

\----

 

Sans blinked before chuckling he hadn’t realised he had done that.  “Well I’ll make sure not to let him hear that then” he replied smiling.  

 

Sans looked around and sighed realised that they weren’t far from Red's place in fact Sans could see it not far from where they were walking. Once they were closer as in it would be a couple of minutes before they reached Red’s door Sans stopped walking.  

 

“Well there it is” he said indicating to the door.  

 

\----

 

He continued a few steps before he realized Sans had stopped. He turned to face Sans, a cheeky smile on his face. “What? Ya ain’t gonna walk me all the way t’the damn door this time, Romeo?”

 

He chuckled a little, poking fun at the almost gentlemanly nature the vampire had attempted to show last time. He really didn’t need to be walked home at all in his opinion. But he liked spending time with Sans. He was sweet. Funny too when the mood struck him it seemed.

 

\----

 

Sans blushed rubbing the back of his head but he shook his head “nah maybe another time fair lady” he returned before waving Red towards the door. 

 

“Best not keep Edge waiting Red I’ll see you around no doubt” he states. 

 

\----

 

He knew it was just a joke. Just a bounce back from his own bit of teasing. But he knew he wasn’t exactly a looker by anyone’s standards, so he’d never been called something as sweet as ‘fair lady’ before. It had his face warming slightly, his soul giving a little jump.

 

‘ _ Dammit! Don’t get all flustered over a fucking joke _ !’ he berated himself.

 

“Heh. Sure. I’ll  _ see _ ya round.” He gave a little wave, then continued walking. 

 

\----

 

Sans smiled softly at seeing a pale red dusting on Reds cheek bones but didn’t call him out on it. Just like before Sans watched Red until he was right at the door only then did he turn around and begin walking away. 

 

Once he was far enough he took a shortcut which was like a flash of pale blue light and he reappeared in his apartment on the bad side of town.  

 

\----

 

He at least made it through the front door of their apartment building before his brother pounced on him.

 

“Where have you been?” His voice was low, growling and full of threat. Red paid it little mind. That was how Edge usually sounded.

 

“Hello ta you too, Boss.” He snarked, folding up his walking cane. He knew their building well enough that he didn’t need it.

 

“And I thought you said you were with someone! You came in alone!” 

 

Red continued walking, heading towards the hallway that led to their ground floor apartment. “I was. He didn’t come in. Maybe he trusts that I can make it to my own damn front door when the only thing between it and me is my way too overprotective little brother, huh?”

 

There was suddenly a presence at his back, a puff of air against the nape of his neck. Red stiffened and turned incredulously to face his brother, backing up a step.

 

“Did you just fucking  _ scent  _ me?!” He reached to place a hand over his neck where he’d been bitten, feeling a bit paranoid.

 

“You smell like blood.  _ Why _ do you smell like blood?” His brother growled.

 

“Ain’t none a’ yer fuckin business what I smell like!” He reached behind him for the door knob and yanked their front door open, storming in and slamming the door behind him. He heard a yelp when the hard wood smacked Edge in the face. Good. Served him right. He continued stomping forward towards his room.

 

“Red! We’re not done talking! Get back here!” He heard after the door opened and slammed shut again.

 

“Fuck you!” Red shouted back, then went into his room where he slammed that door too. He locked it for good measure. Asshole had no right scenting him like that. Paranoid fucker. Red thought he’d raised Edge better than that. It was beyond rude to just walk up and sniff another wolf like that. You had to be invited for that sort of thing. 

 

Edge beat on his door for a good half hour and Red ignored him. He kicked off his shoes and dropped his coat on his desk chair then just flopped on his bed. He didn’t plan on coming out for the rest of the night.

 

When he finally heard the tell tale noises of his brother going to bed, he sat up and went to fetch his phone out of his pocket. He’d been debating over whether or not it would be too soon to text Sans tonight. He still needed to give Sans his number though, so he supposed the sooner the better. Right?

 

He had his phone set up for voice commands, so he rattled off the few commands he had to to pull up Sans’ contact and enter into the text screen. He hesitated then, listening once more to make sure his brother really was in bed, before he went ahead and sent a text.

 

Red: Hey. This is Red. Figured you’d like to have my number too.

 

\----

Sans jumped when he heard his phone go off pulling his headphones off. Humming he picked it up and frowned at the number before shrugging his shoulders and opened it up but then he smiled softly.  

 

Sans: Hey Red thanks

 

He sent the message before putting his headphones back on and went back to typing on his laptop he was so close in solving this equation he knew it. 

 

\----

 

He opened the message and let his phone read it off to him, then smiled and set the phone aside. He didn’t want to push his luck this soon. He crawled into bed and curled up with his pillow, telling himself he’d text sans more tomorrow.

 

\----

 

Sans had no idea when he went to bed but he his dreams were filled with a lovely scent and full belly. But he woke to the loud yelling from the couple next door. Groaning he opened his eye sockets and looked outside sighing he couldn’t believe it was day already. 

 

Stretching he stood up from his computer and saved his work. He picked up his phone and decided to send a text to Red. 

 

Sans: Morning

 

After sending the message he went off to shower.  

 

\---

 

Red woke to the sound of his brother beating on his door. He pulled his pillow over his head and ignored it. Edge came back three more times before he heard the front door open and shut. He sighed with relief, then drifted back off to sleep.

 

Some time later he woke to another sound and groaned. Why was it so damn hard to just sleep in?

 

The sound had been his phone. He snatched it up and unlocked the screen before checking to see who had texted him. The jumble of irritation in his middle calmed when he heard that it was Sans, sending a simple good morning. His face warmed.

 

Well shit. He couldn’t be irritated at that. 

 

He sent back his own text reading ‘Mornin’, then rolled to his side, pillow hugged to his chest and phone clutched in his hand. He didn’t get an immediate reply, leaving him plenty of time to wonder if he should send more. Should he ask about grabbing that ‘bite’ to eat that Sans had offered? Would it be too soon for that? Maybe he should just ask how Sans’ morning was going.

 

Fuck. he was being ridiculous about this. He’d barely just met this guy and already he was acting like some kind of love struck teenage girl… He sighed, letting the phone fall from his hand to rest on the mattress then rolled over, facing the wall. 

 

If Sans wanted to talk with him more, then Sans would respond to his good morning message… 

 

But what if he didn’t? What if that short ‘morning’ was all he would get without further prompting? Sans still hadn’t responded…

 

Red rolled back over, his phone an invasive presence on his mattress just a short distance in front of him, silent and mocking. He didn’t want to come off as over eager, but… 

 

He picked up the phone again, finger hovering over the unlock button, fighting with himself.

 

\----

 

Sans sighed as he came out of the shower drying his skull with one towel while the other was wrapped around his waist.  His phone’s light caught his attention and he went over picking it up he unlocked it. 

 

Seeing the response from Red he smiled and began to type out a response.  

 

Sans: hey how’d you sleep? I didn’t take too much did I?

 

Happy with the message he put it down on the bedside table and went over to his closet to get dressed. 

 

\----

 

His phone went off in his hand and he yelped, his whole body jerking. The phone fell from his startled hands and he tried to catch it, but it slipped right through his fingers. It hit the bed, bounced, and fell to the floor. He dove after it, overbalanced, and tumbled to the floor, dragging all of his blankets with him. All of his air left him as his back hit the floor.

 

“Uugh…” He groaned, head spinning. Well. That was embarrassing. Good thing no one had been there to witness it.

 

Skull burning, he swiped his hand across the floor until he found his phone. He unlocked it and opened his message in one fluid motion and he listened to Sans’ text.

 

He flushed a little brighter. He was certainly dizzy and out of sorts, but not because of Sans biting him. He ran a hand down his face and texted back.

 

Red: Nah, I’m fine. Slept good. Just rolled out of bed.

 

He snickered a little at his personal joke, then hit send.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled as he read the message biting into a piece of toast. Despite being a vampire he could eat normal food too but it didn’t really do much for him but it was a neat trick to hold back the hunger. Although at this moment it was more for pleasure.  

 

Sans: I’m glad your okay...I’ve never really fed from someone before at least not without losing a bit of HP for the trouble and it often wasn’t worth it.  

 

Sans sent it but he paused why did he send that to Red? Did he trust him that much already? 

 

\----

 

He had time to sit up, stretch a bit, cracking his spine in a few satisfying places, and then get to his feet before his phone chimed again in his hand. He opened the message and let it play as he unlocked his door and made his way to the kitchen. 

 

He smiled at the message. It was nice to know he’d been useful. More than useful if he was reading between the lines correctly. He didn’t even hesitate before texting back.

 

Red: Well, think of me like your own personal vamp buffet. I’m not feeling any effects from last night at all, so you’re welcome to take a bite out of me any time. ;)

 

A bare second after that sent, he blushed and hastily sent another.

 

Red: As long as you don’t mind the way I react to it at least… again, sorry about that…

 

\----

 

Sans read the message as he locked the door to his apartment and laughed softly as he could imagine how flustered Red probably was now. If it was anything like the night before then it was most likely just as cute. 

 

Sans: I don’t personally mind how you react to it because to be honest it’s better than getting punched or slapped.

 

Sans sent the message before tucking his phone into his pocket and shortcutted away to his stand at the park. He wondered if it was going to busy today. 

 

\----

 

He went to the fridge and dug out a hunk of raw steak, along with a bottle of mustard before heading towards the little living room where he flopped over on the couch and kicked his feet up. He didn’t have anything especially pressing to get to, so he was ready to have himself a lazy morning.

 

When his phone chimed again, he was almost reluctant to open up the new message. Sans had been pretty cool about his.. Less that innocent reactions to that bite of his last night, but who knew how he felt about it now after some time had passed. He took a swig of his mustard, for comfort reasons, then opened up the message to play.

 

He frowned after hearing it. Well, it was positive, in a way, but it hurt his soul to be reminded of the abuse Sans had endured just to eat. It was such a basic thing too. Everyone had to eat. It was just part of life. But it was something that had been so hard on Sans…

 

Red: i won’t ever hurt you. Promise.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled gently as he read the message ignoring as his stomach growled a little.  He sighed he hated how quickly he got hungry. But he did say he would admit if he was. 

 

Sans: thanks Red...umm speaking of that biting thing...umm did I ever tell you how often I have to eat?

 

Sans stared at the message it was so awkward just looking at it. But he still pressed send and then messaged his boss asking if someone else could take his shift as he didn’t feel good. 

 

\-----

 

Red tore a chunk out of his steak as he waited for the next text. Eating. Such a simple necessity. His own diet was a little unusual due to what he was, but at least no one batted an eye at him when he went to the supermarket for fresh meat. Sans couldn’t exactly take a trip down to the nearest quicky mart and walk out with a snack… It had to be so fucking hard on him.

 

When his phone pinged, he opened up the message. Then his brows shot up. He didn’t actually know any vampires before Sans. So he couldn’t say he knew how often the guy would be hungry, but… Perhaps the world of literature had given him a few preconceptions that weren’t entirely true? Well, that was embarrassing. He liked to think he was pretty well informed on things like this, seeing as how he was a member of the small population of people who even knew things like vampires and werewolves were real things…

 

He tried a few different messages.

 

‘How often do you need to-’ (Delete)

 

‘So I take it you’re hungry now-’ (Delete)

 

Obviously Sans was hungry. He wouldn’t have brought it up if he wasn’t. Red didn’t need to ask stupid questions.

 

Red: Where would you like me to meet you?

 

There. Clear and to the point. His face colored faintly at the thought of going to meet Sans right now to ‘feed’ him again. So soon after last night. He tried not to let himself get too excited.

 

‘Message sent’

 

\----

 

When Red didn’t respond after a while he began to get worried.  Was it too much? Or did Red lie to him and was scared of him? Too many questions and not enough answers and boy did that scare him more than he wanted to admit.  

 

He had gotten a reply from his boss and he was fine with it apparently as he considered Sans to be his best employee.  Permission granted Sans set the stand to close and shortcutted away to the market nearby to get some normal food. He really hoped that with Red’s help he will be able to balance out his diet again.  

 

Wondering around the market just to browse for now he startled a little when his phone went off again.  Getting it out of his pocket he read the message and he blushed a little bit reading back a little it made it sound like he had asked Red out.  

 

Sans: Do you know where JoJo’s market is? 

 

Sending the message Sans began to get pick out some items including a bottle of ketchup.  

 

\----

 

Red  _ wolf _ ed down the rest of his breakfast and chugged a bit of mustard before heaving himself back up to his feet. He put the mustard away and went back to his room to change clothes (didn’t want to see Sans in the same thing he was wearing yesterday…) and grab his coat and shoes. His phone went off before he finished, but he didn’t figure Sans would mind waiting a minute while he pulled a sweater over his head.

 

He slipped his coat on and stepped into his shoes as he opened up his message. Then texted back as he moved to find his cane.

 

Red: Sure. be there in ten.

 

Jojo’s was actually where he’d gone that first night he met Sans. They always had some sale or other on their meat.

  
Halfway out the door he snickered to himself. Looked like sans  _ would _ be able to grab a snack at the local quicky mart today.


	4. Chapter 4

Sans avoided getting any frozen food since it would be ruined by the time he got back home again. He sighed as he looked at the pasta packets. It reminded him of times long since gone he shook his head it was no use dwelling in the past as it helped no one and only made him upset.  

 

Walking away he headed for the checkout and began to purchase what he selected figuring that he could meet Red outside the market. Hearing his phone ding he got it out and read the message smiling he put his phone away not bothering to reply since he’ll see Red soon anyway.  

 

\----

 

The walk to Jojo’s was uneventful. He didn’t get a text reply, so he assumed it was fine that Red meet Sans at the little market. When he got there he leaned against the wall just outside the door, looping his cane’s strap over his wrist and shoving both hands into his pockets.

 

When the door wooshed open and red caught the unique scent of magic and blood that clung to Sans like some kinda skin, Red smiled and angled his face towards the door.

 

“Sans! Hey!” One of his favorite past times was recognizing people by their smell and putting them off by greeting them before they said anything. He’d gotten some pretty hilarious reactions over the years.

 

\----

Sans jumped from the sudden voice calling his name.  Jerking round he growled ready to give that person a piece of his mind only to choke on it as he spotted Red. 

 

“Red! Jeeze you gave me a heart attack if I had one that is“ he exclaimed 

 

\----

 

Red snickered, pushing himself away from the wall. “Ya tellin me yer heartless? I don’t believe that fer a second. Bet yer a real sweetheart. I can feel it in my bones.”

 

\----

 

Sans grumbled blushing as he rubbed the back of his head before pushing the embarrassment away.  “So uhh where did you want to go? Since your reaction is rather umm” he trailed off. 

 

He really wanted Red to be comfortable with this so he was quite happy to let him have control.  

 

\----

 

It was Red’s turn to blush after that comment. “Oh uh… Heh… Guess that’s a fair point. Umm…”

 

He didn’t really want to take Sans back to his place. It’d get his smell all over the place and then Edge would be asking even more questions. He supposed he would probably have to tell his brother at some point, but he wanted that discussion to be as much on his own terms as he could get it.

 

“Don’t s’pose we could just go back ta yer place?” Stars, that sounded so forward… He hunched his shoulders a little to hide his burning face in the fur of his hood as much as he was able.

 

\----

 

Sans hummed gently as he listened although he smiled at the sight of Red’s burning face it was adorable. 

 

“Umm sure but it’s not the safest place and well I don’t think you’ve been there” he stated wanting to make sure Red was sure.  

 

\----

 

Well that didn’t exactly sound… Good… If it wasn’t safe then why the hell was Sans living there? 

 

It wasn’t any of his business. Not yet anyway. So he kept his mouth shut on the matter.

 

“Don’t worry bout me. I can take care a’ myself just fine. So unless ya got any better ideas…?” He trailed off a bit, inviting Sans to interject if he did indeed have another place they could go. 

 

\----

 

Sans shook his head he didn’t have any other ideas as to where they could go. The tree the night before was good due to the time of day but at this point it's too exposed.  He sighed softly there was nothing he could do it seemed. 

 

Shuffling the bag in his left hand onto his right arm he held out his hand “do you trust me? “ he asks softly.  

 

\----

 

Red heard the shuffling of bags and fabric, and at that line… He snorted and reached for the hand he knew must be held out to him. “Sure, Prince Ali. Take me on a magic carpet ride.”

 

It had been so long ago now, but he could still remember ‘watching’ all those disney movies with his brother. Edge had been obsessed with Disney when he was younger, and he hadn’t wanted Red to miss out. He’d sat with him through every movie and told red everything that was happening. Even if Red had annoyed him with dumb jokes almost the entire time.

 

\----

 

Sans snorted as he took the hand “Sure Jasmine” he said as he tightened his hold on Red’s hand “hold on tight” and he took Red with him on a shortcut back to his apartment.  

 

“Well here we are” he said softly smiling he kept hold of Red’s hand just in case he was dizzy after the shortcut.  

 

\-----

 

Well, at least Sans didn’t have  _ that _ much of a deprived childhood. Red’s chuckle followed him through the void. It was strange. There was just… A weird sort of pull? And then suddenly the smells surrounding him were all different and the gentle bustle of small town noises was gone. He tilted his head curiously.

 

It smelled like Sans here.

 

“What was that?” He’d never experienced anything quite like that. “Are… Are we at yer house now?” His brows rose at the implication. 

 

\----

 

San sighed relieved that Red seemed to be okay.  He gently let go of Red’s hand although he really wished he could still hold it Red was so warm compared to him.  

 

“That was a shortcut. Its part of my magic and yes we’re at my house right now “ he explained walking over to his small kitchen and placed the bag he was holding down on a counter.  But then he remembered something and turned back to Red. 

 

“Umm did you want me to guide you around for a minute or two so you know where everything is? Just so you don’t bump into anything” he asks nervously. 

 

\-----

 

“Heck of a shortcut.” He muttered, cocking his head back and forth, trying to take in all of the new sounds and smells to orient himself. His cane was getting some rare use as he tapped it around to see if there was any furniture near him. 

 

Hearing sans’ offer, he turned his head back in the vampire’s direction. “Heh. Didn’t figure you’d want me hangin round long enough ta need ta know the place. Just tell me where yer couch is or somethin, yeah?”

 

He just needed to be able to get comfortable for this next bite session. It hadn’t been long since the last one. He wasn’t sure if it would have an affect on him this time or not. It would be embarrassing as hell to go weak kneed and faint in the middle of the floor or something if it came to that. He didn’t think it would, but it didn’t hurt to be safe.

 

\----

 

Sans watched as Red’s cane bumped a coffee table and his couch before walking over “Umm well the couch is behind you. Did you want something to drink or eat first ?” he felt bad that he had taken marrow from Red twice and hadn’t given him something to eat or drink in order to replenish what he had lost.  

 

He fidgeted a little next to Red unsure all of a sudden they weren’t in public anymore and if Red has the reaction he had last time he would be able to hear like a pin drop in the silence that surrounded them.  

 

\---

 

He turned to find the indicated couch and felt it with his hand briefly just to be sure he wouldn’t sit on anything besides cushion, then plopped his ass down like he owned the place.

 

“Nah. I ate before I came ta see ya. So uh… How would ya like ta do this? Figure we should get ‘round t’yer own breakfast, huh?” He shifted, feeling just a little nervous now that they were in position to get down to things. He would do his best to keep quiet this time, but he wasn’t sure how good he’d do. The way he felt when Sans bit him… It was pretty intense…

 

\----

 

Sans nodded gently moving so he sat next to Red this time before laying back  so that he rested against the arm of the couch. He had noticed that this position was the easiest to use cause the victim and himself would be comfortable. 

 

“Just let me guide you into position Red and then you can shift to be comfy” he said softly the atmosphere seemingly changing with his voice, He placed one hand on Red’s waist and the other on his shoulder.  Using that leverage he moved Red until he was laid down on top of him. 

 

Once done he moved so that his hands were on either side of him so that he didn’t hinder Red’s movements but he was ready to grab his new friend if he started to fall off.  

 

\----

 

Red more or less just let Sans guide him, though when he ended up straddling Sans’ lap, his hands resting lightly on the vampire’s chest, his face just about caught fire. He bit back a little whine that tried to sound at the back of his throat, instead clearing his throat roughly to cover the stuttered beginning of the sound.

 

“Uh, heh. A-a’right…” He took a calming breath and let it out before shifting until he was sure he’d be able to hold his position for a while. And after a moment’s hesitation, he moved to wrap his arms loosely around Sans’ rib cage so he could nuzzle gently into the crook of Sans’ neck. That put his own neck within perfect biting distance. He could even feel Sans’ breath against his bones.

 

He inhaled, taking in the intricate little nuances to Sans’ scent. There was that distinct blood and magic smell that he was quickly growing to love. There was also the smell of hot dogs and various condiments, most prominent of which was ketchup. Did Sans like ketchup? He might have smiled at that little tidbit if not for the fact that he couldn’t really pick up any lasting scents from other people. 

 

Sans must be so lonely…

 

He settled a little more comfortably, letting out a little sigh. He wouldn’t let Sans be lonely anymore. He hoped he could stick around more than long enough to impose his own scent onto the vampire.

 

\----

Sans stayed still as Red settled on his lap and chest. He was blushing so bright from the closeness of the other but it felt good in a way to have Red there. As he moved his head into position to bite Red.  He could smell the leather from Red’s coat and was that mustard? 

 

It made him hum as he nuzzled Red’s neck slipping his blue tongue out and licking the side of Red’s neck over the bite marks he had left there the night before. He could also pick up the smell of meat although the kind escapes him.  

 

“Ready?” he whispers. 

 

\----

 

His breath hitched when he felt the slick glide of Sans’ tongue along his neck. Why the hell did the guy have to do that?! He was trying  _ not _ to get turned on right now! He took a breath and let it out, trying to calm his nerves as well as his excitement, then nodded.

 

“Yep.  _ Bone _ appetit.” He joked weakly, glad he could hide his burning face against Sans’ shoulder.

 

\----

 

He felt Red breath for a moment the exhale Sans felt it ghost across his neck.  He heard the joke and it made him chuckle as he wrapped his own arms around Red’s waist holding firmly.  

“Okay” he whispered softly as he licked once more before biting down harshly to pierce the bone.  

 

He breathed softly as he began to suckle on the marrow.  

 

\-----

 

“Nn!” He managed to mostly muffle his gasp as Sans bit down. He’d tried to prepare himself for it, but the initial pain was a little hard to block out. It faded quickly, however, replaced with that fucking sinful warmth that trailed through his body and sent a shiver down his spine. He practically melted against Sans.

 

\----

Sans held onto Red as he suckled slowly he wasn’t in a rush.  He was safe here with Red in this moment and he held onto that peace.  He had never felt this safe since he had been turned those years ago. 

 

Sans felt himself relax his body melting into the couch as he breathed softly through his nose hole.  

 

\---

 

He could feel that gentle heat building into something a little harder to ignore. He caught himself shifting in Sans’ lap and made himself stop. His breathing started to pick up and he swallowed before attempting to regulate it better. He didn’t want to be panting into Sans’ ear. 

 

Self control. He needed to practice self control.

 

\----

 

Sans pulled back a little to breath he exhaled over the bite mark.  “You doing okay there?” he asks softly licking at some of the marrow that had split.  

 

\--- 

 

He nearly whined when Sans stopped, but grit his teeth and didn’t let the sound past them. He only hesiated a bare second longer than he probably should have before responding. 

 

“Y-yeah. M’fine.” He pointedly did  _ not _ demand Sans to keep going like he wanted him to. That would have come off as too needy. This was for Sans. The whole point of this was for Sans to eat. Not for Red’s pleasure.

 

Though that was an excellent side effect.

 

He used the short reprieve to calm himself down. It wouldn’t do to be worrying Sans. If the guy was concerned enough to stop and check on him, then he obviously wasn’t doing a good enough job of reigning himself in.

 

\----

 

Sans listened to Red for a moment before blushing a little “you can make noise if you want?” he offered softly.  After saying that he went back to suckling on the wound. 

 

Although at this point another smell was reaching his nose but he couldn’t quite make it out but whatever it was smelled amazing.  

 

\---

 

The sentence caught him off guard enough that when Sans went back to drinking from him, he wasn’t able to stifle the little whimper at the back of his throat. He immediately pressed his face against Sans’ shoulder, his hands bunching in the fabric of Sans’ shirt.

 

“Heh… W-would almost think ya- Hn!… Th-that ya  _ wanted _ ta hear me moan in yer ear.” It was mostly a joke, but Sans had said something similar last night as well, hadn’t he. Red had to wonder if it was out of consideration for him, a thoughtfulness towards not wanting him to strain anything keeping quiet… Or if it was because Sans actually liked listening to him fall apart.

 

\----

 

Sans shivered a little at hearing the whimper and when Red spoke he tried hard not to blush as well.  Swallowing his mouthful he pulled back a little “Well umm if you like then I’m not gonna shame you or anything” he admitted quietly.  

 

At least that is what Sans said out loud rather in his mind he wanted to hear Red fall apart.  He wanted to hear the moans, the whimpers and maybe even the pleas for more? But he wasn’t gonna say that out loud. 

 

\----

 

Stars. That tone in Sans' voice… Red had just hit the nail on the head there, hadn't he. Sans actually-… well then. If Sans wanted dinner and a show then who was Red to deny him? 

 

When Sans’ teeth found his neck again he didn't bother holding back. He groaned, soul deep and dirty as a porn star. If Sans wanted to hear how much Red fucking loved this then that’s what he'd get. He allowed his breathing to go heavy, practically panting against the side of Sans' skull. 

 

It was a gamble. Sans would either throw Red off of him now, or things would get a lot more fun. He was betting on the latter after that awkwardly muttered admission. 

 

\----

 

Sans heard Red clear as day and it made him shiver more.  He couldn’t help but let out a groan from deep in his chest to escape through his teeth as he continued to feed.  His grip on Red tightening a fraction more enough to shift him on his lap. 

 

Red sounded beautiful and the sounds were honest as they seemed no way fake. Sans wished he could see Red’s face and with a blink he realised he was full. Let his tongue lick across the wound with a little healing magic he pulled back to look at Red’s face.  

 

“Wow” he breathed amazed by how Red looked and only from a bite. 

 

\---

 

He heard Sans groan and felt those hands around his waist pull him closer. It moved his body over Sans’, sparking a tantalizing friction. All of it just encouraged him further. Sans wasn’t kicking him off. He was  _ responding. _ And damn if that didn’t absolutely set him on fire. 

 

He gasped, whimpered, and moaned, pressing close… And then Sans stopped. It was truly over this time as he felt Sans’ tongue over the divots on his neck, sealing them until next time. That time he whined, high and needy and entirely canine. 

 

Perhaps he’d let himself go just a tad too much…

 

He felt Sans shift beneath him, pulling away. Red was tempted to chase after him, to get his own taste of the vampire, but he didn’t want to take more than he was offered. Even if the little he’d been offered ending up making him a blushing, drooling mess. He very nearly hid himself away back against Sans’ shoulder to save at least a little of his shame. 

 

But then that breathy little praise… Red’s entire body shivered, another small whimper escaping him. Sans actually sounded as if he liked what he saw. Oh shit… That was… He wasn’t sure exactly what that was. But it was something pretty fucking good.

 

\----

 

Sans paused hearing that whine it sounded vaguely dog like but he pushed the thought away focusing on Red. 

 

Sans felt Red shiver after he had spoke and it was followed by another whimper it made Sans blush as his own breathing got heavy.  He leaned up so that Red slide into his lap his arms still around him so he didn’t fall off. 

 

Sans couldn’t help but learn forward nuzzling Red’s cheek shivering himself as he tilted his head a little. To him that was a clear invitation but now it was up to Red to take him up on it or not.  

 

Honestly Sans wouldn’t hold it against Red if he backed off now.  

 

\-----

 

Red had never been all that great at telling himself no. It was easier when he told himself it was for the sake of someone else, but right now, in this situation, with Sans practically offering himself… He felt he wouldn’t be protecting anyone by resisting.

 

He brought both arms up to wrap around Sans’ shoulders, one hand moving to cradle the back of Sans’ skull as he practically crashed their teeth together. If he was being honest with himself, he’d been wanting this since the first night. Could you have love at first sight when you were blind? Ah, fuck it. Red didn’t care about those little details.

 

All he cared about was the mouth against his own, the warmth of the body underneath him, and the suddenly prominent scent of mint and pine that danced on the air. He growled, pushing just a little harder, his tongue coming out to lap at blunt teeth.

 

\----

 

Sans groaned with relief as Red took his offer and he kissed back just as passionate as Red was giving him.  Sans felt like he was walking on clouds as he kissed Red and honestly it was the best feeling in his whole life. 

 

Sans pulled Red as close as he could opening his mouth as a tongue lapped at his teeth. He couldn’t help sneaking out his own tongue to lick Red’s own before curling it around Red’s and began a fight for dominance of the kiss while rubbing Red’s sides lightly.  

 

He felt so hot and Red was so hot.  He couldn’t help but crave more but he held himself back. 

 

\-----

 

He moaned at the feel and taste of Sans’ tongue against his. Sans was like the chill of winter, the crisp sound of stepping into fresh snow. Peppermint and pine needles. He felt like he was drowning in it, but there was no way he wanted to come up for air. He pressed back, gave as good as he got, then pliantly withdrew to give the somewhat timid vampire control.

 

Sans’ hands trailed over his sides and he shuddered at the movement. He wanted those hands everywhere, stoking the heat Sans had started in his bones at the same time as his very presence washed over him with that beautiful chill.

 

\----

 

Sans purred softly as he heard Red moan and press into the kiss more. Sans followed when Red retreated wanting more of Red’s taste and not in the sense of food this time rather for pleasure.  

 

He felt Red shake underneath his hands and he continued the rubbing of Red’s sides wondering if it was like a sensitive spot or was it just a nice feeling.  

 

\-----

 

Red whined again and he felt a tell tale prickle in his magic that let him know he was taking things a little too far. He was getting too excited, losing himself just a little too much. If he kept this up he was likely to pop his ears and tail… And that would just be incredibly embarrassing.

 

Breathing hard, face flushed, and a trail of saliva running down his chin, he tried to pull back a bit. “Nn! H-hold on a sec…”

 

Those hands petting at his sides were getting to be distracting.

 

\----

 

Sans heard Red and pulled back a little whimpering as he saw how lewd Red looked at this current second but he held back.  He was panting as well licking his teeth for any remaining taste of Red. 

 

“Y-yeah?” 

 

\----

 

Dammit. Sans sounded way too good right now. Panting and needy and-... Fuck! What the hell was he thinking stopping this?!

 

“Just uh.. Heh. A-ain’t we movin a bit fast here?” He was kicking himself. Fucking  _ kicking himself _ . He wanted this so bad! He didn’t want to stop until they were both screaming and Sans’ couch was a ruined mess!

 

But that was probably a pretty good indicator that they  _ should _ stop… He’d only known Sans a few days. Shouldn’t they at least know each other a bit better before they screwed each other’s brains out? He didn’t want to push Sans into doing something he wasn’t ready for…

 

\----

 

Sans took a moment to calm down a little more as Red spoke and he froze a little as he realised what they had just been about to do or at least getting close to.  Oh god what had he done!?

 

“I’m so sorry Red I-I-I got so wrapped up and it felt so good and you felt good an…” Sans practically word vomited panicking that he had pushed Red too far and hadn’t noticed.  

 

\-----

 

Red back pedaled quickly, waving both hands, trying to put a stop to Sans’ apologies. “Woah! Hey! That’s not- I mean- I was enjoyin myself too! But- Shit…” This was exactly why he’d stopped them. All they’d done was kiss a little. Maybe indulge in a bit of heavy petting. It hadn’t exactly been a big deal. To Red at least.. It had clearly been a bit of a big deal to Sans.

 

“I just don’t want ya gettin in over yer head or somethin and then regrettin it… Ya know? I… I really like ya. I don’t wanna fuck anythin up here…” He admitted a bit shyly, ducking his head.

 

\----

 

Sans shut his mouth when Red interrupted him and he listened carefully and he blushed softly looking down. “Sorry” he muttered a little shifting on the couch.  

 

“It was really good but your right we shouldn’t rush this and I want my first to be special anyway. Because I think you are special Red and not in the sense of you being blind. I want to get to know you as a person through and through.  I wanna know you” he said firmly. 

 

\----

 

Red smiled softly, his soul fluttering at the admission. Sans wanted to get to know him. So this actually had a chance to go somewhere! A part of him had still been a bit afraid that Sans was just going along with things for Red’s sake. That Sans had just wanted Red to feel better about the embarrassing reaction he had to that bite of his. But no. Sans actually seemed to… To like him!

 

Unfortunately, now that the excitement had started to fade, Red was feeling the effects of back to back feedings. It wasn’t exactly terrible. He didn’t think it was hurting him or anything. But he did feel dizzy and lethargic. He didn’t want to alarm Sans, though, so he leaned back in, placing a chaste kiss against Sans’ teeth before resting his head on Sans’ shoulder.

 

“I wanna get ta know you better too. Ya seem like yer worth knowin.” He chuckled lightly before the sound was cut off by a small yawn. “But maybe after a nap.”

 

He was fading fast, but he couldn’t really think of a better place for it. He didn’t think he had the energy to move anyway. So he snuggled in a little more, got comfortable, then let himself drift away.

 

\----

 

Sans smiled gently as Red fell asleep on top of him. This was a first when it came to feedings but it was nice and Red seemed to generally like him too! Which was great in Sans humble opinion.  

 

Keeping his hold on Red he shifted so that he was sat up properly. He was careful not to wake Red or move him too much in anyway. Once he was sure Red was still asleep he moved to stand with Red in his arms.  He grunted a little Red was heavy but not overly so maybe his bones were denser because he was healthy? It would be one explanation for it. 

 

Pushing the thought out of his mind he walked to his room which conveniently he had left open and walked over to his bed. He was really grateful that he didn’t really have a lot when it came to personal belongings since in this kind of neighbourhood it most likely would of gotten stolen.  

Gently he laid Red down on the bed and covered him with a blanket. 

 

Smile going soft he pressed a kiss to Red’s brow before straightening and leaving the room to go put his shopping away. At least it had only been about ten minutes so none of it  would of spoiled. 


	5. Chapter 5

When he woke up later, he wasn’t sure what time it was or where he was. This definitely wasn’t where he’d fallen asleep. The smell let him know he was probably safe, though. Blood and magic with a faint undercurrent of mint. He never before would have associated that smell with something safe. He almost chuckled at himself.

Pushing himself to sit up, he felt around himself. A blanket and a pillow. A threadbare mattress. Must be Sans’ bedroom. The thought brought a warm flush to his face, but from what he could hear, he was in there by himself. The quiet patter of noise in another part of the home told him where the wayward owner of the room likely was.

He swung his legs out of the bed to plant his feet on the floor and smirked. Sans hadn’t even removed his shoes, let alone his coat. He wasn’t sure if Sans was that socially inexperienced, or if he was just that timid that he hadn’t wanted to undress red in any way. It was kind of cute, really.

When he stood, he wobbled a little, still a bit dizzy from earlier. He’d have to see about spacing those feedings out a little more if he could help it. He didn’t want to pass out every time for who knew how long…

Trailing his hand along the wall, he made his way out of the room. He was sort of regretting not taking Sans up on that offer of a tour now. He had no idea where he was in the house. Throwing caution to the wind, he simply headed in the direction of the sounds he was hearing, assuming that was where he would find Sans. It was difficult to track the guy’s scent in his own home, where Red was practically surrounded by the smell of him.

Sans’ home seemed to be pretty small, since he found his way to the room with Sans in it pretty quickly.

“Heh. Hey. Sorry bout conkin out on ya.” He quirked an apologetic smile in Sans’ general direction.

\----

Sans jumped at the sudden voice behind him he had gotten used to the silence for a while there. Turning off the stove he smiled turning around to face Red “Hey I didn’t think you’d be up yet” he said . 

He gestured to the table “umm please sit foods almost done. I hope you like chicken” he mumbles softly. Having said that he went back to the vegetables he was cooking. 

\-----

Red smiled apologetically, a faint coloring of embarrassment on his face. 

“Uh… Heh. I’d love ta but… Sit where?” He didn’t have his cane. He didn’t know where any table was. He was really regretting not taking Sans up on that offer of a tour. It wasn’t often he let his blindness bother him, but he didn’t want to go knocking into anything with Sans there to see him…

\----

Sans blinked before cursing and turned off the stove glad everything was done anyway. He turned around and walked over to Red where he glided a hand down Red’s arm to his hand and gently held it. 

“Okay the chair is right in front of you just a few steps forward” he said softly and walked backward slowly pulling Red with him. Taking it slow Sans gently guided Red to a chair and placed his hand on the top of it before gently moving the other one to the top of the table. 

Happy to leave Red to seat himself he darted off to go get Red’s cane which was still by the couch. Grabbing it he brought it over to the table and gently placed it beside Red letting it make a little sound so Red knew. 

\----

Red blushed brightly at the extra care and patience. He would have been just fine with some verbal instruction or something. He’d asked for a bit of help, though, he couldn’t complain now just because it came in a form he didn’t like…

“Thanks…” He muttered a little lowly, sitting down at the table. 

Hearing his cane leaned up against the table, he reached over to feel exactly where it was. He adjusted it to sit a little closer to him then did his best to push his embarrassment down.

“So… How long was I out?”

\----

“About three open hours so it's about lunch time” Sans said as he plated the food and brought it over to the table. He took a seat opposite Red sighing softly before looking up at his boyfriend? Friend? He had no idea. 

“You okay now?” he asks. 

\---

Red heard the little knock of a dish on wood and assumed Sans had set a plate of food in front of him. It didn’t smell too bad, honestly, but it wasn’t exactly his normal fare. He prefered red meats. Rare or raw. Usually with a bit of mustard.

At least it wasn’t something sugary. He didn’t really like veggies, but he could still eat them. Sugar outright made him sick.

“Yeah, m’fine.” he responded, hands going to his plate to poke around for silverware. Once he found the fork, he ran his fingers along the edge of the plate to determine where the food was, exactly, then speared a bit of chicken on his fork. “Got a nice long nap, I guess. So I must be feelin bedder. Heh.”

\----

Sans nearly choked on his food when Red said the pun. Coughing a little he smiled softly “true although any longer and you may have got arrested “ he replied as he continued to eat. 

While he did so he observed Red and he frowned a little when he saw a look cross Red’s face but he wasn’t sure what it was so he didn’t ask but it made him curious. “So tell me more about yourself then Red? I know that you’ve got an overprotective younger brother but other than that I don’t know anything other than you’re really kind to let me feed from you” he stated. 

Sans really wanted this relationship whatever it was to work out between so he figured why not start with something simple. 

\----

Red chuckled lightly at the returned joke. Nothing like a good atmosphere of bad jokes to make a meal taste better.

At the following question/statement, however, his face warmed right up. Yeah, no, he wasn’t exactly feeding Sans out of the simple goodness of his heart anymore. That had been made pretty apparent by now. If Sans wanted to believe otherwise, though, he wasn’t about to correct him. Particularly not at the table…

“Uh, heh. Askin the heavy hittin questions now, huh?” He took another bite of food, chewing and swallowing before he continued speaking. “Ain’t much ta tell, honestly. I’m an author, so I work from home. Go fer walks every now n’ again. I like gettin outta the house. Gets stuffy in there when i chill fer too long.” 

And that was probably a mild way of putting it. He wasn’t much of a people person, but sitting around at home, alone, steeped in the stale scent of just himself and his brother… It drove him nuts. He liked feeling the life and energy of movement around him. He liked listening to kids play and mothers gossip. He liked hearing people in the grocery store meet unexpectedly with friends. He liked being on the outskirts, but close enough that he could almost feel like a part of things.

“Heh. If the Boss had his way, I’d probably never go anywhere, but I guess them’s the perks of bein the older brother. I don’t actually gotta listen t’the little shit.” He grinned a little sharply around his fork, imagining the growl he’d get for that remark.

\----

When Red mentioned that the question he had asked was a hard one he really had wanted to take it back. He had wanted to start simple but apparently he went for difficult. Great just what he wanted to do great impression Sans . He frowned down at his food. But he was then surprised that Red continued answering it anyway. 

Looking at Red he wouldn’t have pegged him as an author but he couldn’t say much. He was a stand worker and barely made minimum wage. It made him smile that Red seemed to like walking so much he could tell that it meant a lot to Red to be able to have his freedom even if he was blind. 

He chuckled at the remark about Red’s brother and if the impression he’s gotten since he met Red he wouldn’t put it past the other.   
“You really enjoy your freedom don’t you? “ He asks softly. 

\-----

“Damn right I do. Just cause I’m blind, don’t mean I can’t take care of myself. Put me in a cage and I’ll bite through the damn bars. Ya get me?” He quipped good naturedly, tone light, considering the somewhat heavy subject.

“N’how bout you? A’ready know what ya do fer work, Mr. Hotdog man, but how bout fer fun? Got any hobbies or interests?” He was honestly curious. He didn’t much like talking about himself, since he didn’t find himself to be very interesting. But he would love to hear about Sans.

\----

“I would never let you be caged. It doesn’t seem like it would suit you in anyway behind bars and not wild and free as they say” Sans replies firmly. He knew the top was a sensitive one and he wished that they had avoided it but it was too late now. 

He wasn’t surprised though when the question was turned back onto himself sighing he rubbed the back of his neck. “Don’t have many interests no more since work takes up most if not all my time same with hobbies really. But I still really enjoy astrology it's nice when I’m working late I can sometimes see that stars in the sky.” he admitted frowning. 

Wow he made himself sound really boring didn’t he? Shaking his head he gathered up his empty plate and Red’s too and took them to the sink. 

\-----

He’d been searching, absently, for a bit more food on his plate, but when Sans got up and took it, he assumed it was empty. He let it go with a little smile of thanks for both the meal and the consideration of clearing the table.

“Stars huh? I hear they’re real pretty. Must be pretty cool ta hold yer interest when everythin else seems ta fall by the wayside in favor of work.” he tilted his head a little curiously. He knew a lot of fancy descriptions of pretty things. He knew words like ‘shiny’ and ‘sparkling’ and all the things that made his readers swoon. But it wasn’t the same as hearing from someone who actually saw and liked such things. 

“Can I ask what makes ya like ‘em so much?”

\----

Sans smiled as he remembered what held his attention about the stars. “The stories they hold and the images the constellations make too when it’s a very clear night” he answered softly. “The same star can have multiple stories associated with it and that number continues to grow with each new life that looks up at them” he continued absently. 

“That’s the reason why I like the stars so much” 

\----

Red felt something warm stir in his chest, smile going all soft and fond. Stories, huh? Well wasn’t that just incredibly charming and cute.

“Yeah? Maybe y’could tell me a few a’ them stories some time. Don’t think I ever heard any.” He figured a lot of them were probably myths associated with the various old cultures, given the few names he knew of the constellations. He wouldn’t know, though, since the stars had never sparked his interest before. 

He didn’t care about things that most people considered ‘pretty’. It wasn’t like he could appreciate how things looked. But the way Sans talked, his love for stars ran deeper than simple aesthetics. It made them sound interesting for once.

\----

Sans blushed as he looked down at the soapy water “maybe another time” he muttered softly embarrassed. 

Finishing the washing up he left the items to dry on the rack. Drying his hands on a towel he looked at Red with a sad disappointed look “I better take you back to the market shouldn’t I? So you can go home” he said softly. 

\-----

A shame. He was sort of hoping he'd be able to get Sans to nerd out for him. Oh well. He could wait. He wanted to know what Sans' voice sounded like when he was excited about something.

Folding his arms on the table, he slouched in his seat until he could rest his chin on them, smirking lightly in Sans' direction.

"What. Ya tryin ta get rid a' me a'ready?"

\----

Sans blushed softly as he looked down “no I’m not trying to get rid of you” he said softly, shaking his head. 

\---

Red smirked a little wider at that tone and playfully responded. "Sure sounds like ya are. This how ya treat all yer take home meals?"

\----

Sans jerked his head up shock clearly displayed on his face. “WHAT NO!?” he shouted he was horrified if he made Red feel that way. 

“Your the first person I’ve brought here” he continued whimpering softly. He really prayed that he hadn’t given this impression. 

\----

Red chuckled lightly, smiling fondly towards the vampire. “Aww, don’t take it so seriously, Sweetheart. You’ll make me feel bad. M’just messin with ya.”

Reaching for his cane he stood from the table then moved to push the chair back in under the table. “Guess I should be gettin goin though. Don’t wanna take up yer whole day.” He offered his hand. “Yer gonna do that shortcut shit again, yeah? Think ya could tell me where ya plan ta pop me out so I know what ta expect this time?” He quirked a lopsided grin, only partially teasing. Being able to go from one place to another in a blink was pretty damn cool and no doubt useful, but when he couldn’t see it was a little disorienting.

\----

Sans sighed glad that Red was only teasing and not actually mad at him. He walked around the table and took Red’s hand “yeah I can do that. I was gonna pop out by the market again since it would familiar to you” he stated. 

Taking a moment to just hold Red’s hand he summoned his magic and shortcutted them to the market making sure it was in an alley nearby so they didn’t startle anyone with their sudden appearance. 

“There we are. We’re in the alley that’s next to the market just so we don’t startle anyone” he explained as he guessed Red would be sensitive to the smell. 

\----

There was that pull again, that sense of nothing, and then he was out. The familiar sounds and scents of the area hit him and he took a moment to place himself in his mental map.

"Heh. That sure is a nice trick. Thanks fer the ride." He squeezed Sans' hand lightly before letting go. Rather than pulling away completely, however, he trailed his hand up Sans' arm, to his shoulder, and up to cup his face. "Before ya head back or whatever though..."

He leaned in and gently knocked their teeth together in a chaste, affectionate kiss. He grinned wider as he pulled back, full of mirth and happiness, his face a touch warmer than before. "Thanks fer havin me over. We'll have ta do it again soon. Real soon."

He swiped his tongue over his teeth to enjoy that last fleeting taste of Sans, then turned to leave.

\----

Sans smiled at the mention of his shortcut being a little trick. Heh if only Red knew how long it had taken him to perfect this magic when he first got it. He dropped the smile though when Red trailed his hand up his arm to his face the touch light and gentle he shivered a little not having thought of a touch like that making sensitive or it feeling pleasant. 

He watched as Red leaned up and he gasped as Red kissed him. It was chaste and full of affection but it was still a kiss. 

Oh stars Red was kissing him it was hard for him to process but before he could kiss back Red pulled away he swallowed the whimper that wanted out. 

“See you soon” he whispered as he watched Red leave dazed. 

\-----

It was barely past noon. No doubt his brother was still at work, so Red didn't really need to go home. He was still feeling a little lazy after feeding Sans, though, so he figured it would be a good idea to head there anyway. He could get some work done on his new book. His editor had been getting up his ass bout it lately anyway.

So home he went, enjoying the somewhat short walk, taking in the sounds and smells. The air was starting to feel pretty crisp, the warmth of summer fading. It was nice. One of his favorite types of weather. 

When he made it home he opened a window to let the nice weather in, then set himself up at his computer to write.

\----

Sans sighed taking a shortcut back to his apartment and decided to look at the latest studies around quantum physics although he was amused by some of the studies that he ended up reading. 

He soon lost track of time as he took notes on the theories replied to some of the studies if it was an option. When he looked up again he was surprised to see that it was getting dark. Humming he got up after saving his work and went about getting ready to turn in for the evening although he did debate with himself if he should make dinner for himself. 

\----

He wasn't home for long before he realized Sans' scent had followed home. Well of course it had. What had he expected after making out with him, sleeping in his bed, and staying for lunch? He inhaled deeply, taking the scent in and enjoying it for a moment. He should probably shower. If Edge came home and smelled him like this, it would just cause another argument. They'd been having more of those lately and he'd kind of like to cut back if he could.

He sighed. Maybe in another ten minutes or so... It was relaxing, writing with the ambient smell of Sans and late summer in the room. It made it feel less lonely.

Ten minutes became twenty, became thirty... Became an hour...

He sat there. tapping his fingers on his desk, trying to work out the next part he was supposed to write. He'd gotten stuck. The scent drifted up to his nose again and he breathed it in.

He wondered what Sans was doing right now... Did he have work today? Would he be in the park? Selling hot dogs? It was getting late now, so it wouldn't be super busy... Or did he have a day off. Was he reading about stars? The stories they had to tell?

Was he hungry?

He really had no idea how often a vampire was supposed to eat. he should have asked while he was there... Sans had eaten regular food too. Was the blood just a supplemental thing? Or was the food the supplement? Did he eat once per day or did he need multiple meals?...

Well, one way to find out he supposed. Edge wasn't home yet, so he wouldn't be overheard speaking to his phone to use the talk-to-text function.

Red: Hey! Just curious but, how often do you need to eat anyway? How often should I be feeding you? ;P

He hesitated to send it off. Was the winking emoji too much? 

Meh... Fuck it.

Sent.

\----

Sans jumped when his phone went off startling him into almost dropping his water all over himself. Sighing relief he placed the cup down on his desk picking up his phone and reading the message. 

Sans: Hi umm regularly for a week and then I can eat every once and awhile since I’ll be healthy again. 

He sent the response sitting down on his bed and taking a drink from his water while he waited figuring he may have to explain more or it may be okay to just leave it at that until he saw Red in person again. 

\-----

'Healthy again'?... Well, he supposed he did find the poor guy starving in an alley... How long had he been living like that? How bad had his starvation been?

It didn't sit well...

But he was here now. Red could do something about it. sans was going to be fine from now on. Red would make damn sure of that.

Red: Ok, cool. Good thing my schedule is wide open then. Your place again tomorrow? Or would you like to change it up?

\----

Sans hummed as he looked at his phone again when it went off. Reading the message he raised a brow ridge curious. 

Sans: I’m adaptable to anyone’s schedule really. Umm what do you mean by changing it up? 

Sending the message he placed his phone down and grabbed the book he was reading currently. It really wasn’t about the stars just something he had picked up one day but he had been hooked from the first chapter. 

\-----

Red: I mean we could get a hotel room or something if you want? Said your house wasn’t completely safe.

Which was another thing that was sitting pretty heavily on his mind. Red hadn’t seen any evidence of Sans’ house being unsafe, but he hadn’t exactly gone outside. The windows had been shut, too, so even his amazing hearing hadn’t been able to pick up much. He wondered how difficult it would be to get Sans to move…

\----

Sans jumped when his phone went off he had been so immersed in the page he was reading that he lost sight of his surroundings. Picking it up he opened it and read the message he sighed softly as he leaned back into his chair. Taking a moment he then sat up and texted back. 

Sans: While I think a hotel room would be good I can’t really afford one either

He sent the message and left it at that not commenting about his home. His home was on the worse side of town and the most dangerous for his kind since there was hunters everywhere or people who just wanted to be rid of them. 

It made him grateful for his shortcuts otherwise he would have been found by now. 

\----

Red shot back an immediate reply. 

Red: I'll pay. Gotta blow my huge writer's paycheck somewhere. :P

He was pretty well off. Edge's work as a high ranking officer along side the royalties from a few of Red's better selling books made it so that they could afford to live a lot more comfortably than they did. Neither of them had ever seen a need for extravagance, though. The only things they ever really splurged on were security or good food. Red could afford to shell out a bit on Sans.

\----

Sans didn’t even get a chance to put his phone down when Red’s reply came through. Sighing he placed his book down after saving his spot with a bit of paper. He began to type his response. 

Sans: but it’s my problem we’re trying to solve. Shouldn’t I pay? 

He sent it and got up stretching a little and glanced out the window. He was surprised when he saw the sun was setting already maybe he should head to bed. 

\----

Red: Ain't a problem when we have a solution, Sweetheart. And I'm sayin I'll pay, so lemme pay. I should be allowed to spoil my cute boyfriend. ;)

He was smirking as he constructed his message. Just as he finished, however, he heard the click of a door. 

"Send." he hastily told his phone, then pocketed it. He hadn't realized how late it had gotten! He'd been so caught up in texting Sans!

"Red?" His brother called. There was a stomping of boots making their way towards his room where he'd left the door open. Then a click as Edge flipped on the lights.

"Hey, Bro." red greeted, a smile on his face that was about as fake as his tooth.

"Who were you talking to?" Red could practically hear the frown in Edge's voice. he paid it no mind when he responded.

"No one."

There was a pause as he heard his brother scent the air. Red belatedly realized he hadn't taken that shower he'd promised himself. Fuck.

"You are covered in that bloody scent again. But stronger this time. Brother, what on Earth were you doing today?!"

"Nothin, Bro. Just went out to the grocery store for a bit. Got a bite ta eat. Came home n' worked on my novel fer a bit." Not technically a lie. Just because there were details missing, didn't mean he was lying.

He heard a low growl, then, suspiciously, "You haven't... Killed anything, have you?"

Red nearly choked. "What?! No! Of course not!!"

There was a pause that did nothing but piss him off. With a snarl he sprang to his feet. "Check me asshole! Not a single damn extra exp! Fuck ya! Get outta my room!"

"Can you blame me?! you smell like fucking blood!"

"Don't mean I fuckin killed no one! The hell kinda person ya take me for?!"

"Hell if I know! You don't fucking talk to me anymore! I don't even know where you go most days!"

"Maybe because that's none of yer fuckin business!"

"Of course it's my business! How can I take care of you if I don't know anything?!"

"Ya don't gotta fuckin take care a' me!"

"Yes I do!!"

A chime broke through the yelling. Red had a text. Fuck. He should have put that on silent.

"Are you going to check that?" Edge's voice was low. Resentful and hurt all at once.

"Get outta my room..." red was so tired of these arguments. He wasn't helpless dammit. If Edge could just stop treating him like he was...

"Fine." The door slammed. Red was alone once more. He slumped into his seat, sighing heavily. Then he dug out his headphone to plug into his phone and see what Sans messaged back. 

\----

Sans was laid in bed when Red’s response came through picking it up and reading it he jerked upright clutching his phone. His fingers were rapid fire as he replied. 

Sans: WAIT WHAT??? Boyfriend ? me ? 

\-----

Red quirked a little grin at the message that was read off to him, his soul feeling a bit lighter just from that small interaction with Sans. The guy was so cute. Sure, Red might have been jumping the gun a bit, but they'd made out and agreed they wanted to see where this went. That was enough for Red to consider them more than just friends.

He went through the motions of shutting down his computer. He wouldn't be getting any more work done tonight. He didn't intend to leave his room until he was sure his brother was asleep either.

Getting up, he made his was over to his bed and flopped down on it. he knew there was nothing there he'd land on. 

For a moment, he considered not replying. Mostly because he knew Edge was probably listening in on him. He decided he couldn't do that to Sans, though. The guy was too susceptible to teasing. It was so easy it was almost cruel. 

He figured it wouldn't hurt anything if he kept the message ambiguous.

Red: Unless you have a problem with that?

\----

Sans was clutching his phone his soul ponding anxiously as he waited for Red to respond to his message. It got worse the longer he waited but he swore he felt his soul hiccup when the little message tone went off. 

Anxiously he read the message and if he was honestly he was now confused. Why would he have a problem with it? He honestly never expected anyone to take an interest in him let alone the guy who helped him most likely out of the goodness of his own soul. 

Sans: umm why would I have a problem with it? 

He sent the reply before laying down in his bed yawning a little he was so tired. 

\-----

Red grinned, a small bit of anxiety over the whole thing falling away. A part of him had wondered if maybe Sans was upset with him for making assumptions. But he wasn't. So it was fine.

Red: Well if you don't have a problem, and I don't have a problem, then there's no problem. Yeah?

Edge was probably going to beat his head against the wall trying to figure out what that meant. It amused him at the same time as it ticked him off. A lot of things his brother did had that effect on him these days.

\----

Sans smiled as he read the message and typed back a reply slowly. 

Sans: yeah no problem 

He sent it off and put his phone down his hand resting over it as he blinked a few times trying to stop himself from falling asleep but it was a futile effort. His sockets closed as he fell into the most peaceful slumber he ever had. 

\----

And just like that, Red had a boyfriend. His soul was doing little jumps in his chest, giddy at the knowledge. The smile never left his face even as he took off his headphones and tucked himself into bed.

He was looking forward to seeing Sans tomorrow. He fell asleep with a smile on his face.


End file.
